


Happy Soul Expeditions

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Awkward Dates, Bathing/Washing, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past, Pines Family Bonding, Possessive Behavior, Research, Self-Denial, Shipping, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Reverse Falls is now under the control of the Stanford Gleeful, Stanley Gleeful called for a break before starting their World Domination scheme.Life continued... Everyone lives their lives until...A certain scientist realized he's jealous of a triangle.





	1. Scientific Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I want some humor and background (for my other story) in this dark universe for some reason...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart-to-heart talk between a scientist and magician.

When the mad scientist realized his current state, Fiddleford Hadron McGucket immediately searched for a confidant. Someone who will not judge him nor tell his secret to others. Someone who he can trust not to freak out when they hear the genius conceding to emotions over logic. That someone could have been his son Tate, but Tate ran away after learning about the Blind Eye Society. However, the scientist can't keep this to himself any longer. It has been interfering with his work and straining his relationship with his colleague for the last two months. Recently, just watching the interaction between Stanford and that pitiful triangle made him break his pencils.

'Too close.' Fiddleford paused from his tracks, turning away from the living room. Stanley may understand and know what to do in this type of scenario, but Fiddleford can't risk Stanford in learning his secret. McGucket isn't dense as to not realize the synergy between the two Stans and the scientist is not yet ready to face reality. He could confide with his loyal ~~and forgetful~~ followers, but that would be solve nothing. It became apparent that he had one candidate for the job.

*Crreeaaak

"Shmebulock." A gnome spoke out, sitting in a pile of books as the young magician took down notes.

"Oh?" The teenager smiled and Fiddleford is pretty sure that smile had a tint of mischief in them. The smile was similar to the male's twin whenever the female hears gossip or something hilarious. "I'll go visit it sometime when I'm available."

"Shmebulock?" The gnome turned towards Fiddleford's direction, pointing at the human. "Shmebulock."

"Hn?" The seventeen-year-old male looked at the door. His smile fell and the light brown-haired male coughed, placing his blue journal on the table, and clicked his pen. "McGucket. What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with you, _Mason_." Fiddleford said in a stern voice which made the magician and gnome stare at each other. The teen's real name is Mason Gleeful but prefers the name Dipper due to personal reasons. Using his real name meant something serious occurred. In this case, Fiddleford believes this is a grave threat to their plans of world domination.

"Tomorrow." The magician promised as if whatever the two were doing was important as well.

"Shmebulock." The gnome nodded and got off the books, walking out of the room with a bottle of jam?

*Crreeaaak

"So..." When the door closed, Fiddleford sat down on a chair opposite of the magician and inquired. "Before we begin, what were you doing with the gnome?"

"I'm helping him with his curse. Inflection is his only method of communication." Dipper admitted, closing his Journal to focus on his guest. "Unfortunately, gnomes do not develop the appropriate skills for judgement due to their collective mentality. If the gnomes do not find a queen soon, they'll turn feral."

"My apologies. We're veering off topic." Dipper placed his pen down, leaning on his chair. "Does this have something to do with **him** or _him_?"

"Both _._ " Fiddleford sighed and Dipper stood up to cover the paintings, cameras and triangle artifacts. This isn't the first time he met up with Dipper, accidentally venting his frustration at the thirteen-year-old boy when Fiddleford saw Stanford dying at the doorstep. Watching the teapot floating up to pour a cup of tea on the teacup close to him, Fiddleford placed a hand on the teacup. "Based on my notes and the frequency of using the memory gun towards myself, I believe this has been happening for quite some time."

*Click.

"If you're asking for advice then I'm not the right person for this." Dipper sat back down on his chair, grabbing his own cup of tea. "If I think what I dreamed of yesterday as true then whatever you are going to tell me will jeopardize your relationship with my great uncle as well as disturb my grunkle in the long run. Mabel would be happy and I'll need to pay Wendy ten bucks... Soos would edit his fanfiction... (Dipper shivered.) Why did I proofread it?"

"I am not in love with Stanford." Fiddleford stated, annoyed that Dipper would give him that look.

"Oh? What is it then?" Dipper drawled, almost sounding indifferent if it weren't for the sharp gaze in those eyes. Dipper's belief on the fact he loves Stanford might have stemmed from Mabel's odd shipping board.

"What I want to talk about is..." The scientist is confident that the feelings he has with his colleague is of admiration and respect, not that warm fluttery comfort he had back with his wife before things fell apart between them. "My irritation towards the triangle."

"You're envious of the triangle because Cipher catches my great uncle's attention to the point that the duo have questionable activities during the night." Dipper Gleeful completed the sentence and that made Fiddleford nearly spill his tea. Dipper isn't beating the bush, preferring to watch the bush outright burn. "You're bothered by the fact Stanford pays closer attention to a crybaby demon than your logical assessment. You're afraid that the dorito will thwart our plans and ruin your beloved colleague. Am I right?"

"Ignoring your first statement, you are correct." Fiddleford watched Dipper sip his own teacup. "I am not interested with the atrocious plans of love."

"It is because of love that you care for my great uncle." Dipper hummed, lowering his cup and letting out white smoke from his mouth. "Rest assured. Your secret is safe with me. The best course of action you can do at the moment will be to keep yourself in check. Forgetting your emotions will do you no good."

"You seem to take this rather well." Fiddleford humored and Dipper scoffed.

"Please. Aside from the fact you're in denial, ("I am not." Fiddleford defended himself.) you aren't the only one who distrusts the dream demon." Dipper placed his cup down, picking his pen and book. "I have a plan actually, but it involves you reintegrating yourself in my great uncle's life once more."

"I have always been in his life." Fiddleford pointed and also placed his tea cup down. Ever since they graduated from Backupsmore University, he has always supported Stanford's plan of world domination. It was a thrilling game which requires taking risks and moving past casualties.

"You are in my great uncle's plan of world domination and nothing more." Dipper played with his pen, azure eyes staring down at his blue journal. "If you really wish to influence his decisions, you need to be more _personal_ in your approach."

"You got to be kidding with me." Fiddleford glared at the teen. Dipper wasn't looking at him, also aware how difficult such an approach will be. However, the more Fiddleford thinks about it, the more Mason's strategy makes sense. This would explain how Stanley managed to convince Stanford to take a break after conquering Reverse Falls. " _Fine_ but you will help me."

"I'll let Mabel know your desire to become a part of this family." Dipper looked up, slightly apologetic. "It's the best I can come up with when the next phase of world domination heavily requires the dream demon's presence. Whether we like it or not, Will Cipher cannot be removed from the picture."

"I don't mind utilizing Will Cipher if Ford had broken him four years ago." Fiddleford can never understand the sadistic pleasure of his colleague. He also sees nothing on that dream demon, even in that human form. " _He_ 's just a tool. Nothing more."

"True." Dipper snapped his fingers and the door unlocked itself. The conversation was over. Dipper joked, "Or you could simply tell him your feelings?"

"I am a man of science." Fiddleford argued, being the type who gathers proof before presentation. 'Will is simply too ~~good and~~ pathetic to be seen as a threat.'

*Click.

"Why was the room locked, brother dearest?" The female twin wondered, opening the door wider to speak to her brother.

*Crreeaaak

"Hello, McGucket." Mabel did a curtsy when she saw the inventor. Athletic, empathetic and social, Mabel Gleeful excelled in everything Mason Gleeful flunked in life. It's a wonder how those two got along with so much differences in skill. Fiddleford can also see the crying demon beside Mabel. "Brother. Care to explain?"

"McGucket was giving me a lesson about the birds and the bees." Dipper twirled his pen in the air, already opening his journal to gloss over his notes about the gnome. "Why is Will with you?"

"Y-you said my name awhile a-ago?" Will Cipher stuttered and Dipper paused. Fiddleford saw Dipper click his pen twice before responding. For unknown reasons, the dream demon can detect anyone who says his name in full and in Dipper's case, even with one word of the name.

"We were also discussing about demon anatomy and you came to mind." Dipper said hastily. His lie was not flawless, but the two seem to accept the lie rather well. Fiddleford assumes it's not well for Dipper's reputation with the wide grin on Mabel's face.

"O-oh..." Will turned pink(?) while Mabel snickered. Fiddleford noticed Dipper's shoulders relaxed albeit.

"Don't worry Dipper. I won't tell on you." Mabel teased and Dipper stared at his sister with a raised eyebrow. "Now that you're done with the chat, it's time to prepare for our show."

"I thought we were in vacation?" Dipper wondered as he stood up, sliding a notepad across the table and towards Fiddleford's direction.

"Grunkle Stan doesn't like being idle." Mabel entered the room, strutting to scan the room. Fiddleford grabs the notepad and noticed the hasty encrypted words in the pages. Mabel sang. "The show must go on~"

"Noted." Dipper then looks at Fiddleford before looking back at his sister. "Let's not delay. (Dipper walked towards the exit, taking his sister's hand in his to drag along.) I wouldn't want your adoring fans mauling me."

"But you have more fans, Dipdop." Mabel laughed at her nickname for her twin, matching her steps perfectly with her brother's. Fiddleford glances back up to see the blue triangle staring at him with interest. He hid the notepad and the triangle squinted.

"Will! You're coming with us." Dipper called out and the dream demon floated out of the room.

*Crreeaaak

"..." Fiddleford pulled the notepad out from his pocket and uncovered the first words on the notepad.

[Admit it. I have predicted eighty percent of all alternate paths of our future. You are jealous of a blue triangle because you have fallen for my Great Uncle.]

"Damn it, Mason." Fiddleford groaned as he tore the first page of the notepad. Just because Dipper seen a thousand or more versions of himself admitting to have fallen in love for Stanford doesn't mean Fiddleford loves Stanford. He can accept envy because he's experienced moments where he becomes irrational _when his son hung around with his friends more than learn under his wing or Ernie when the man decides not to show up when he needed him_. Fiddleford crumbles the piece of paper, stuffing it in his pocket. He clenches the notepad with a pine tree on it, grumbling. "I am not in love."


	2. Immature Rationality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knife thrower realizes they have a couple of months left before College starts.
> 
> The con man also notices that he doesn't have enough bonding time with his wards.

"Dipper. I just realized something." Mabel dropped her fork in the middle of breakfast, staring at the pancakes crafted by their grunkle. Stanford looked up from his newspaper, but looked back down when he saw Stanley shake his head. Fiddleford continued eating, observing the Mystery twins. Today was Family Fun Day so the Tent of Telepathy was closed for the current fishing event down the harbor.

"What is it, sister dear?" Using his fork and knife, Dipper extracted another hair strand from his third pancake. Dipper then cut the pancake into tiny pieces like the other two layers, stabbing one piece to chew on. "Something metaphysical?"

"?" Fiddleford adjusted his glasses, not realizing the tiny dream demon eating the clean slices of the teen's pancakes. He vaguely remembers Will Cipher being sealed in a vacuum chamber last night so seeing the triangle in broad daylight was a mystery to him.

"Nothing serious except for the fact that **we're growing up too quickly!** " Mabel said the last words in a grave voice, looking up at her brother. Dipper paid attention to his twin, ignoring the tiny blue triangle crawling onto his fork. Mabel continued, explaining her worry. "Once we become adults, we won't be able to do childish feats! We'll be mortally judged by our peers on our lack of experience!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Dipper offered, raising his arm for another bite of his tiny pancake bits. He bites nothing, staring at his fork and then at his plate to see an innocent blue triangle. Dipper looked at the Stancake platter and grabbed another slab of pancake. Using his knife, Dipper pushed Will to the side of his plate before placing his pancake.

"Simple. We mimic whatever activities teenagers commonly perform." Mabel pushed her plate, satisfied on her usage of Sir Syrup. Dipper agrees somewhat hesitantly, cutting his new pancake like the last three he had to ensure he doesn't eat any hair follicle. Mabel pulled out her phone from her pocket, sent a number of texts before sending her brother with his own to-do list. "Here. I talked to Candy and Grenda and they presented us with a number of activities. We simply have to do ninety percent of the list and we're ready to face the adult world without remorse."

"You two are not destroying your reputation on my watch." Stanley butted in, eating his masterpiece he calls Stancakes. It was his first time cooking pancakes and he will be greatly disappointed ~~~~~~or will forcibly have that person eat his cooking~~ if he hears any negative feedback. "Besides, you don't want to experience every dumb thing teenagers do in a regular basis."

"But Grunkle Stan! Think about my teenage-hood!" Mabel argued as Dipper pulled out his phone to see the list. "Dipper and I already forgone childhood. You can't have us skip teenage-hood as well!"

"Emo-phase?" Dipper read out loud, recalling Wendy having that moment back when he was twelve years old. He lowered his fork, leaning on the table to read all of this _teenage_ activities. "Rebellious stage? Interesting."

"It's not as fun as what the movies and series present teenage-hood to be." Stanley explained and the other two adults refuse to speak. Highschool was a terrible experience for them, but college is another hell in itself. If it weren't for Stanford being roommates with Fiddleford, Stanford would have left Backsupmore University and applied in another better university to accomplish his other eleven PhDs. Fiddleford wouldn't leave the university due to his initial close-ties with his family. 

"Give us a chance. It'll only be for three months." Mabel negotiated while Fiddleford noticed Will floating up to sit on Dipper's shoulder. Mabel then resorted to begging with her famous puppy eyes. "Please~?!"

"Fine fine. Just stop it with those eyes." Stanley gave in quite easily when it comes to Mabel. Stanford didn't give any comment, already hacking into both the teen's phones with his laptop to read the list. Stanley's eyes turned wide, standing up at the opportunity. "That means you two are coming with me today! To fishing!"

"Whaaa?" Both Mabel and Dipper said at the same time, surprised at the sudden declaration.

"That's right." Stanley puffed his chest out, grinning. It seems someone is feeling giddy today. "If I'm going to let you two do whatever you want then I can too!"

"Stanley. You're better than that." Stanford sighed, but smiled when Stanley made a raspberry sound at him.

"Shut it Sixer. The kids are right. They're not growing any younger." Stanley drank his coffee and slammed it down. "It's settled! I'm taking the kids out while you and Fiddleford take care of the house."

"Don't forget to bring sunscreen." Fiddleford warned which Mabel smiled gratefully for his concern.

"We promise not to burn the mansion while you're away." Stanford joked as Stanley glared at him. Stanford closed his laptop, finally noticing his demon servant. "How did you get out?"

"!!!" Will shrunk, hiding in Dipper's collar. The dream demon starts pulsating, tears falling down his eye as Stanford looks at him.

"I called for him, great uncle." Dipper raised his hand to shield the dream demon from the man, azure eyes unflinchingly stare back at sharp cyan. Fiddleford knows Dipper is outright lying again, checking the security system ~~to see no human entity walking down the basement nor any magical fluctuation occurring~~ this morning. In spite of this, Stanford will 'believe' whatever lie the young male would produce due to Dipper's usefulness in their plan of world domination. If it weren't for Dipper and Stanley, Mabel would have outright murder Stanford for taking her servant and Fiddleford would have never be reunited with his comrade _._ "I wanted to know the other universes we could rule after conquering our own planet."

"You could have asked for my help, boy." Stanford heaved and Dipper allows Will to vanish and hide in Mabel's arms. Stanford looked at Mabel who furrowed her eyebrows. "Will is staying here with us. We wouldn't want him escaping like last time."

"I insist he comes with us. Will won't escape from his mistress. I _promise_." Mabel's azure eyes flared. It seems the girl still harbors resentment with her great uncle for taking what was supposedly belonged to her and her brother. Although regretful, Dipper was fine with letting go of the demon because he trusted Stanford's decisions. It was Dipper who taught Stanford to be more sharing of the demon because Will isn't as trusting as before.

"Let them be, Ford. They'll be back in the afternoon." Fiddleford spoke up to help convince his colleague. He knew the teens longer than Stanford to know how adept these two are in taking care of a servant. "You should have more faith in them."

"Not you too..." Stanford drank his cup of tea and Fiddleford looked towards Dipper's direction for back-up.

"I promise to report any of Will's misgivings if this will bring you comfort, great uncle." Dipper caught the signal and winked (that caused Mabel to cover her mouth at how silly Dipper looked) as he spoke in a casual tone. Fiddleford let out a huff of air as Dipper stood up. "Unless you've gotten dependent on him."

"No. I merely worry for all of your well-being." Stanford exhaled. If Mabel can get under Stanley's skin, it's Mason who melts Stanford's stubbornness. "Take care you four."

"We will!" Mabel cheered, jumping off her seat and carrying Will to head back to her room. "Race ya to the front door!"

"You're on!" Stanley was already running into his room to take a quick shower and change of clothes. It was only Dipper who remained in the room.

"Why do I feel old for some reason?" Dipper commented as he snapped his finger to have all the dirty plates land on the sink. The robotic maids and butler will clean that up. Dipper looked at Fiddleford as Stanford walked out of the room to begin experimenting on anomaly 1029. Dipper muttered. "Play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. You won't regret it."

"This better not be about Eros." Fiddleford hissed and Dipper smiled.

"How would I know? I never experienced Eros." Dipper walked away, leaving a disgruntled mechanic. Checking his phone when he entered his room, Dipper crossed out: **matching your friends with each other**. 'Lovely list.'


	3. Lightly Dense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knife Thrower screams in delight while the Magician sighs.
> 
> The magician cares for the demon and vice versa.

"A love triangle!" Mabel squealed when she managed to isolate her brother in the bathroom. It took a week for the femme fatale to notice her brother's suspicious activities and it took an hour of waiting patiently for her brother to enter the bathroom. "I knew it! You're going to pay Wendy ten bucks!"

"Pipe down. It is not a love triangle but an eternal triangle." Dipper stood naked in front of his sister, staring at the bath towel and robe she took from his rack. "Especially when the other party is emotionally constipated."

"No difference." Mabel leaned on the door, indifferent to her twin's annoyance. "So how will you fix them?"

"I don't know." Dipper held his hand out before Mabel would throw his towel. He wraps it around his waist, covering his lower half. "I may specialize in divination and time magic, but predicting Cipher's actions are beyond me."

"Who exactly does Will like?" Mabel nodded sagely as Dipper tries to find a route to exit the bathroom. "Ok. I'll help you. You figure out Great Uncle's love history while I help Will find the best way on rejecting him."

"I don't think great Uncle takes rejection very well." Dipper said, frowning at those times Stanford cursed Monopoly when Stanley was winning against them. "I also don't know if Will is capable of rejecting anyone. He's too passive...?"

"Even if he cries a lot and loves to cook food, Will is a demon. I'm sure he's capable. Now then. You get the data while I apply the correct formula. This will be fun." Mabel then begun lowering her stockings. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bathe."

"Then move." Dipper squeezed in between just to exit, already giving up on his bathrobe.

"When was the last time we took a bath together?" Mabel asked as Dipper watched several pieces of her clothing get thrown to the laundry bin. "We should do it again sometime. I like having someone clean my back and hair."

"I'll think about it." Dipper responded, carefully closing the door when he's sure Mabel is fully undressed. Turning back to the hallway, Dipper trudged back to his room. Based on the list, the magician should perform three acts every day to accomplish 270 teenage deeds to fulfill the ninety percent cap.

*Click.

"Thank you for changing my... Oh. Hello Will. I thought you were wax Holmes or wax Nixon." Dipper grabbed his phone first before looking up and seeing a bloody demon on his bed. Dipper walked forward, glancing at the blood on his supposed clean sheets. "What happened to you?"

"Y-you don't want to know." Will winced when he pushed a bone sticking from his right arm back in place. "You called for me? I see you're using my gift. It complements you."

"I had to and you'll know all about our plans once you talk to Mabel." Dipper looked back at his phone, downloading a dating app before placing it down on the table side. Dipper walked towards Will, sitting on his bed. "Now let me see your wounds."

"It's no-nuthing!" Will lied since he flinched as soon as Dipper began unbuttoning the outer coat.

" _Nothing_ seems to hurt you." Dipper commented dryly, sitting on bed as he tugs the coat off. The white button up is shredded and bloody. Dipper tsked, "That's it. Remove everything."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine. I swear." Will looked down, but refused to move away. "I... I just wanted to see you two again."

"We always see each other, Will." Dipper kept staring at Will, giving the demon one minute to explain. Dipper then eyed the modified cuffs on the demon's wrist, noting the runes imprinted.

"We barely talk anymore." Will flushed in embarrassment when Dipper leaned forward to take a hold of his hand. "I miss helping Shooting star choose her dress and listen to her evaluation on those meatsacks... Is something wrong?"

"What a fool." Ignoring whatever the demon said, Dipper scanned the entire enchantment and found it troublesome. With this enchantment, Will won't be able to return to the Mindscape nor shift to his triangle form at will. Good since this will remove any suspicion of rebellion. Bad since Will heals much slower in the selected vessel. "He isn't even well-versed in healing magic. What will he gain from this?"

"I-it's my fault actually..." Will allows Dipper to scoot closer, leaning back to have the male unbutton his clothes. "H-he took me out for dinner and uhh... Things went wrong."

"Sounds romantic." Dipper lets Will remove the shirt fully, gazing at the unknown symbols. He placed one hand on the side of the demon's neck, lighting his hand with blue fire. He breaks the decoration around the neck, feeling swollen skin. "How was he?"

"Terrible." Will scoffed as Dipper began purifying the vessel before healing. It'll be easier to restore the flesh when the curses and enchantment are removed. "He didn't let me order what I want nor did he answer my questions honestly.. H-he was also touchy and always staring at me... It's creepy."

"Maybe the touching and staring part are common actions to dating? We can always ask Mabel to clarify..." Dipper traced the seal, erasing the effects. He allows Will to lie down, aware that this will take a while. "But what blew his fuse?"

"We were riding on a boat back home when he kissed me... So I shoved him out of the boat." Will breathed out as the curse was lifted. He can hear Dipper barely containing a laugh and pouted. "I was caught by surprise. I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"You... (Dipper exhaled. 'That was hilarious.') Did you explain this to him?" Dipper hovered above him, azure eyes scanning the circuits in the vessel. He placed his hand on the chest, listening to the pulse. 'Blood is low and the body hasn't gotten enough sleep. It's a wonder how the body hasn't caught an illness yet.'

"I did but he didn't listen to me." Will turns on his back for Dipper to see the huge burn. "Sorry about the bed."

"Don't worry about it... Though, I'll have to face McGucket again." Dipper healed the scars and traced the soft outline of the curse's remnants. It's trailing down to the lower half. "Pull your pants down."

"Ok." Will turns to see Dipper checking on his phone once more as he removed his pants. "W-what are you checking on?"

"I downloaded a dating app and received Soos' recommendation on what anime to binge watch." Dipper read the synopsis of each one. "Mabel and I will start the anime marathon tonight, do you want to join?"

"Of course I do! I-I mean if you're okay with it?" Will shrunk as Dipper looked down at his legs. Dipper placed his phone down, returning to his patient.

"Mabel wouldn't mind. She missed teasing you." Dipper replied in turn, crawling in between the legs and raising the left leg to see a red swollen line from the thigh all the way to the brief. "Do I want to know?"

"You don't have to know." Will answered back but he snapped his fingers to remove the last fabric. Dipper wanted to ask why Will didn't do that earlier but found something equally interesting.

"Does it hurt?" Dipper wondered as he healed the scars, bruises and cuts. Thank God the private part was left untouched or he won't know how to handle the ministration without holding a straight face. "Not the torture or BDSM but the deed itself. The anal act I mean. Does it feel good as some say?"

"If the gun doesn't hit the target then it's painful and frustrating." Will stretched his legs wider as Dipper did a final scan.

*Click

"That doesn't make any sense..." Dipper looked up at the newly-healed demon. He patted the demon's abs, slightly envious. "And don't fall asleep yet. You still have to get this vessel some nutrients and rest in a sanitary area."

"What are you two doing?" Mabel's voice caused both males to look at the door.

"Uhh..." Dipper looked back to see himself situated between the demon's legs. He looked back at Mabel with a sweat drop falling down the side of his face. "It's not what it looks like. You see, Will and I"

"Were having sex." Will answered bluntly and Dipper gawked at the demon. Mabel coughed and Dipper also forgot he wasn't wearing anything. _Yes. What would any person think when they see two naked men on a bloody bed?_ Will concluded. "We finished four minutes ago."

"Really now?" Mabel squinted at Dipper accusingly. Dipper's eyes widen in disbelief, distraught that his own sister would accuse him of sexually harassing a demon. ~~That shouldn't even be possible!~~

"No we weren't! Mabel. You have to trust me-?!" Dipper defended his honor, but then Will tilted his head and reveal hidden hickeys. Dipper chanced upon it as well. "I thought I healed everything?"

"Hurry and hide the evidence, _master_." Will smiled with his sharp teeth showing. Dipper cursed instead.

"Shut up!" Dipper grabbed a pillow and smothered the demon. Will was laughing. _This demon always likes to tease him!_ "Don't listen to the demon!"

"If you two are done, I'll meet you in the living room, bro-bro!" Mabel was beet red when Dipper looked at her direction, closing the door and hurrying off to her room.

*Click!

"You are.. a douche." Dipper dropped the pillow, sitting down and crossing his arms at the snickering demon. "That was **not** funny. Now she's going to bring out our accursed ship again."

"It was to me." Will admitted, sitting up quickly when he saw the magician stepping off the bed. "I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Don't ignore me because of this. (He grabbed onto Dipper's arm.) That's too human of you. You're better than them."

"FYI, I am a human." Dipper looked back at the pouty demon. Dipper's anger cooled down the longer he stared at the teary-eyed demon. "Just don't do that again. I'm sure you have enough energy to heal a hickey or two."

"Promise!" Will cheered and hugged the teen from behind. "I'll bring back presents when I return!"

"Do what you please... And can you let go of me now?" Dipper sighed and the demon pulled away like he had the plague. Hearing a stream of words, the demon vanished to the closest hospital for blood.

"???" Left alone, Dipper is unsure what language the demon used but it's surely words of apologies right?

...

"I can never understand him..." Dipper walked towards his closet, staring at his clothes. _Will's_ _cellphone gift is useful though._ Dipper checked if he has casual clothes aside from the usual formal or show attire.

'I should shop for casual clothes?' Dipper mused after checking his second wardrobe. 'I'll have to call a friend... Soos?'


	4. Blind Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Con man and Sage assign dates for the Mystery Twins to bond with the past.

"What are you guys doing?" Mabel inquired as she entered the living room to see the flat screen TV still on. It wasn't just Dipper watching a telenovela, but also Grunkle Stan and Soos. Wait. Will was also there, being hugged by Dipper like a plush toy. Soos was eating popcorn while Grunkle Stan was literally using a scoop to finish a bucket of ice cream.

" _I may be a Duchess,_ _but..._ " The lady removed her hat and huge bulks of her hair flew out and for unknown reasons swayed in the wind. " _I'm also a woman!_ "

"Yes! Yes! In your face Elizabeth!" Grunkle Stan cheered, raising the spoon as he stood up while also hugging the ice cream bucket.

"We couldn't find the remote and I refuse to stand." Dipper explained as Mabel leaned on top of the couch. Dipper was curled up to give room for Grunkle Stan and Soos.

"I thought you hated watching _the black and white period piece old lady boring movie_ channel?" Mabel wondered as Grunkle Stan finally noticed his niece's presence. "And here you are, cheering for the protagonist."

"W-well..." Grunkle Stan slowly sat down, muttering under his breath. "It's just like my life...in a way."

"Interesting..." Soos writes it down, actually paying more attention to Grunkle Stan's reaction than the movie itself.

"How long have you been here, Dipper?" Mabel poked her brother's face before wiggling her finger towards Will's direction. Will's eye dilated and raised his hands to grab onto the finger. "So cute~!"

"Four PM, yesterday... (Dipper yawned.) To begin my couch potato status." Dipper looked back at the screen, indifferent as Will wiggled out from his grip to float up towards Mabel. "Wait. That wasn't a plushie?"

"No. That was indeed Will." Mabel face palmed, recalling their recent anime marathon. "Dipdot. You know you need sleep. Did you forget Grunkle Stan enlisted us to a series of blind dates?"

"He did?" Dipper looked at the ice cream eater. He kicked his manager and Stanley looked at them.

"What?" Stanley asked and Mabel showed him eight different messages given to her by anonymous entities. "Oh. That. I managed to call some of my partners and had Poindexter join in."

"But there isn't any Gideon here!" Mabel whined as Dipper pulled out his phone. "Urgh! I know one of them is a gnome for sure."

"Don't worry Belle. You're not alone." Dipper sat up, allowing Soos to rush over and also check the numbers. He has eight dates and some of them look familiar.

"Dude. That's the number of the clerk in BeeblyBoop." Soos pulled out his own phone, making sure it was the one. "And is that also the phone number of Shandra Jimenez, the news reporter?"

"Ah. The corn maze girl." Dipper finally remembers the same girl who somehow got the confidence to give him a phone number. And then there was the log girl who he was forced to ride with because of Mabel. He frowned, also seeing Emma Sue's number. He has her e-mail address and never bothered to use it. Ever. "I should take a bath soon. My date starts at nine."

"Is that Candy's number?!" Mabel tilted Dipper's phone in surprise. "And Wendy?! Grunkle Stan! You know Wendy has Robbie. She's also in college."

"It doesn't matter." Grunkle Stan waved his hand, still watching the show. "It's the experience that counts."

"Then why does Dipper have Pacifica while I don't have Gideon?!" Mabel nudged her grunkle's shoulder. "Come on, Grunkle Stan!"

"Fine fine. Pork-chop will be the last." Stanley moved away just so he could watch this dramatic movie.

"Three dates at a time." Dipper stretched his back, giving the phone so Will can also read it. Dipper twisted his back, asking his sister. "You have the same sched?"

"Yup." Mabel held her hand out so Dipper can use it as a support. "How bad is it, Will?"

"Fordsy is an _id_ i _ot_." Will chirped, closing Dipper's phone. He returned the phone and gives a kiss on Mabel's forehead. "I'll be watching. Take care kids."

"We will." Mabel giggled as Will vanished, looking back at the fatigue male. "Put concealer. You look terrible."

"If they love me on my worst moments then they're amazing." Dipper held onto Mabel's hand as she guided him back to his room. They walk together, mostly having Mabel holding onto Dipper's hand.

* * *

"..." Mabel swirled her wineglass, eyes drooped as she stares at her eight date. It's like she got a visit from the Love God and faced every single terror in her life. Gabe Bensen, the puppet kisser. Gnomes, the perverted disasters. Mermando, a Disney princess fused with the Jungle Book protagonist. Mattress King who has a monopoly with all the sleeping material in Reverse Falls. Marius von Fundshauser, Grenda's crush so she had to turn him down. _A pity._ Sev'ral Timez, a group of clones that acted no better than her possies. A male who wants to become a Herpetologist because of his pet and now...

"You like the meal?" The kid-now-teen who didn't answer her rigged love letter. Mabel is trying to remember why she saw him as a viable candidate. It was a flaw to her logic. He was nothing but a minor crush. They could have been if he had been more accommodating. Also, she dislikes the nickname he gave her and the salad he ordered for her.

"Sorry. I feel like this isn't going to work out." Mabel can't feel it. The boy may have turned into a teenager, but there is no spark in her heart. 'He was too average.'

"Wait. Can't you give me a chance?" The teen was trying so hard and Mabel has no time for this. She wants to go to sleep and prepare meeting Gideon. Surely the albino would be smart enough to give her an unorthodox experience instead of this usual **The Club** hangout.

"I'm so sorry." Mabel meant it truly, signing the bill when the waiter went towards their table. "I paid for the meal so think about your actions, boy."

'Surely, Dipper is done with his day.' Mabel mused as she pushed the door open to see her limousine. Soos waved his hand as she walked down the stairs. She picked up bits of her pink dress, hurrying down to her ally.

"How was it, dude-er mistress?" Soos smiled as Mabel returned the expression.

"It was terrible. Let's go home." Mabel replied as Soos opened the door for her to enter. She flopped on her seat, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

...

"How is my brother?" Mabel asked after ten minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"Will is taking care of him. Something about Womantaur and conflict of interest." Soos explained and Mabel huffed. "Cheer up, Hambone. You're going to spend time with Gideon right?"

"True...!" Mabel pulled out her phone and sent a message to Dipper. [ **Is it possible that** **you** **extend your date with Paz tomorrow?** ]

[ **As long as you don't plan on drugging the minor.** ] Dipper responds back and Mabel grinned, placing her phone on the side. 'I can't wait!'


	5. Not Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Psychic tries his best not to please the Knife thrower and fails.
> 
> The Fashionista and the Magician plays against the Devil.

"Very romantic, Dipper!" The seventeen-year-old blonde yelled as she was held by four clones of her supposed date. Pinned on the floor, Pacifica Southeast should have expected this after the male got a call from his counterpart. Before this, Pacifica thought she was starting to see the real Mason Gleeful. 'Guess I was wrong.'

"I know. I got some tips from Shmebulysses." Dipper agreed, playing poker with the blue triangle. "I could have rented the haunted house but that's where Mabel wanted to bring Gideon. I thank you for not wearing a dress in our date today."

"W-wait! What is she going to do with Gideon?!" Pacifica struggled but the other clones held her tight. 'If only I have water!'

"Nothing lewd. Will is with her." Dipper dropped his cards, muttering. "Full house."

"Straight house." The dream demon dropped his hands and Dipper groaned. The dream demon snapped his finger and summoned out another blue cocktail.

"God ham it!" Dipper cursed as he grabbed his third margarita.

"We could have played Monopoly but you kept insisting on your card games." The dream demon chuckled, sitting on a small floating chair. "Another round?"

"No choice." Dipper sighed.

"Isn't Will with us?" Pacifica stopped moving and it was only now did she notice that all of the clones have a different item to distinguish themselves. One of them is listening to music. The other one is playing a handheld device. The one holding her other hand is using his phone while the one sitting on her leg is using the original's phone.

"No. I'm playing with Will, but not exactly Will." The brunette took a sip, taking his time. He's starting to feel the buzz, but he refuses to give up and change the stakes. "There's a reason why the demon isn't telling me off. Mabel must be a handful for him."

"Aren't you curious as well?" Pacifica mused and Dipper finished the shot.

"I trust her." He looks at Pacifica who laid on the ground. "Do you know how this game is fun exactly?"

"You do it with your friends." Pacifica stated and stopped when she saw Dipper's deadpan expression. "Oh right. You barely have any."

"I have a handful of friends. I have Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, McGucket..." Dipper paused for a while, watching the dream triangle place the new set of cards. "Poolcheck, Trembley... Manotaurs, Multi-bear and Waddles. It's a sufficient number of friends."

"What about Mabel? Or Will?" Pacifica needs to find a way to get out of this odd situation. She is also internally grateful that the magician doesn't have a dirty mind because... Being pinned by clones just to delay her reunion with her cousin is way better than what her mind came up with. "The clones?"

"Mabel is my best friend. The clones are technically me. Tyrone will always be Tyrone. (The one holding Dipper's phone made a gun hand.) Will..." Dipper stared at his cards, dropping two cards. "Will and I have a complicated relationship. I hate him, but I can't help trust his words against my own family... Except Mabel of course. I trust Mabel and Tyrone."

"Straight house." The dream demon showed his cards first and Dipper pushed himself away from the demon.

"You're a _demon_." Dipper hissed, resting on the mirror. They group is inside the mirror house and no one is coming in because the Gleeful rented it for today.

"But I am." Will blinked, staring at Dipper's Four of a Kind.

"I know but urgh!" Dipper stared at his fourth margarita, glancing back at Pacifica. "Do you want to join?"

"If I win, can we go check on Gideon?" Pacifica negotiated at the slightly flushed magician.

"Deal. I have never seen Will lose before." Dipper made a shooing motion and the other clones let go of the female. "He's really competitive when it comes to games. What a child."

"Can we team up then?" Pacifica has a sweat drop as Dipper take another shot. "Can the clones join in as well?"

"The more the merrier." Dipper shrugged but the other clones were muttering against each other.

"I'll help." Tyrone sat down beside Dipper, smiling at Pacifica as he nudged at Dipper. "How about we change the stakes?"

"Okay." Will answered and Dipper looked at his clone. The one wearing the earphones sat down while the other two went out to check if the coast is clear. "What will it be?"

"Strip poker." Tyrone answered and Dipper drooped his head against his clone's shoulder. The tequila is working against the mage. "But if we win, you won't supervise us anymore Will."

"Deal." Will answered blankly, staring at the teens.

"E-eh?" Pacifica blushed at the bold answer of the clone. She didn't expect a clone to saying that unless that's what Dipper wants to see from her. No. It can't be. Mabel threatened her for a reason. _Something about touching her innocent brother?_ "Y-you pervert! Dipper! Tell Tyrone off!"

"No. This is fine." Dipper yawned, watching the blue triangle shuffling the deck. "The dorito has seen us all naked. We won't lose anything."

"That's not what I meant!" Pacifica pushed Dipper's shoulder and the male yawned again.

"Hn~ We'd make a cute couple." The earphones suggested with a teasing grin and Pacifica moved away quickly.

'Stupid clones!' Pacifica blushed at the accusation as the cards are being distributed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"This is one of the best dates I've ever gone through!" Mabel cheered as she walked hand to hand with a fifteen-year-old albino. Gideon Pines was at the edge, trying his best to be nice and at the same time not be whatever Mabel expected this date to be. He suggested they ride the Roller coaster because he knows Mabel has a fear of height. However, he didn't think Mabel would get distracted by sitting beside him.

"Y-yeah..." Gideon answered, trying to ignore the black cat plushie he accidentally won from a game booth. He didn't mean to give it his all, but he still won it!

"Where to next?" Mabel was even holding his hand, ignoring the blue-haired butler walking behind them. Will was her chaperone and Gideon is thankful to see the demon. If it weren't for Will, he wouldn't know what to do with all the _awkward moments_ occurred. Not like he hated it because it's been four years and Mabel cooled down on her obsession on him by a lot. ~~That still doesn't mean I like her!~~

"I-I think we visited all of the f-famous ones already." Will winced. The Dream demon is acting odd today, sometimes twitching in pain, but he tries his best to be normal. Gideon asked what it was about, but Mabel gave that grim expression and muttered about her _Great Uncle Ford_.

"We can eat?" Gideon offered but frowned when he noticed he didn't have enough for the both of them. "Let's meet up with Paz."

"They'll take a while remember?" Mabel waved her phone, smiling and Gideon didn't trust it one bit. "Dipper told me they rode the love log ride?"

"Right... _As if Paz or Dipper would ride there._ " Skepticism laced in his words, Gideon has no choice but to follow the teen holding his hands. Four years since Reverse Falls fell in the clutches of Gleeful Family... Gideon pondered if his imagination exaggerated the takeover. He was expecting more deaths, more mystical entities, more... weirdness?

"What do you want to eat?" Mabel asked, breaking Gideon's train of thoughts. "Cotton candy, corn dog-Smile Dip?!"

"No!" Will grabbed Mabel's hand before she could take a packet. "Mistress. That's unhealthy for you."

"Just one packet." Mabel pleaded, looking at Gideon. "I'll share it with Gideon!"

"No thanks." Gideon laughed uneasily as he scrutinized the sugary sweet. Nyums make really odd food products. The one monopoly aside from mattresses which the Gleeful has yet to own, food in general.

"How about Gideon decides?" Will looked at Gideon expectantly. Gideon can feel cramps in his stomach (because he denies that is the sensation of butterflies) and checked the Fair food.

'This is normal. Friends do this.' Gideon walked towards a vendor selling fried pickles. He only has money for one serving. He might as well let Mabel eat it all. "One for my friend please."

"Oh~" Mabel followed him alongside Will, curious. She watched the vendor place brown flat nuggets(?) on a basket and a dip on the side, offering it to her. The Knife thrower grabbed it, staring at it curiously.

"What is it?" Mabel searched for a utensil but there was nothing to use. She looked back at the basket. 'Bare hands? Right. This is a Carnival Fair...?'

"A couple serving. On the house." The male grinned as he winked at the shock albino.

"But I insist!" Gideon offered his money, but the man pushed it back.

"Impress the lady." The vendor winked at the now-insulted albino. "She's a winner."

"We are not a couple!" Gideon hissed as Mabel scanned the pretty basket. "My family got blackmailed to make me date her!"

"Kids these days!" The vendor laughed, "Good joke kid."

"I am not joking!" Gideon cursed.

"Will. What is this?" Mabel pouted as she showed the food basket to her servant.

"Fried pickle." Will commented, smiling at the rich girl with an amused expression. "Yes. You have to eat it with your hands."

"I see..." Mabel looked at Gideon then back at her hands. She whispered, asking her confidant. "Do we have a napkin I can use later? In case Gideon wants to hold my hands again?"

"I do. Stop worrying." Will hushed and Mabel relaxed.

"Hey... Let's go sit down on the bench over there." Gideon heaved as the vendor was too dumb to realize the situation.

"Whatever you say, future programmer." Mabel hummed, watching Gideon blush at her nickname. It was true. With a little probing, Mabel found out that the male took Summer Programming classes and even French class for some reason. It was surprising and oddly charming.

"Stop bringing that up." Gideon sat on the bench with Mabel beside him. Will opted to stand, looking elsewhere with a strained smile.

"Let's eat then." Mabel placed the basket between them, removing one of her gloves to try and eat pickle. 'But which one should I choose?'

"Hn." Gideon grabbed one, dipping it once before eating it. He noticed Mabel's conflicted expression and grabbed another one, "Choose any. It's good."

"Yeah..." Mabel grabbed one and dipped it, daintily biting on her piece. Her eyes lit up, eating the entire thing. "It's good!"

"Yup." Gideon ate another one, resting on the bench. Looking back at the entire day, it wasn't weird at all. It's just him with a girl that nearly killed Pacifica. Okay. Scratch that. It's just him with a rich girl who doesn't know what to do in a regular event. Gideon took a peek on Mabel eating the fried pickle. She was wearing a simple blue one piece dress with her signature headband with a flower decor. _If it weren't for the fact Dipper threatened to erase his existence if he dared hurt Mabel, Gideon wouldn't believe Mabel to not bring her amulet._ 'Maybe Pacifica is right. Maybe they are trying to be better people... Hah. As if.'

"They're late." Gideon mentioned, watching Mabel cheerfully eating the snack. "It's already twenty minutes. The log ride shouldn't take that long."

"Maybe they rode on the log ride again?" Mabel hinted and Gideon gawked at the accusation. Why would Pacifica and Dipper ride the Log Ride for ten times? It takes ten minutes for the ride to finish and all there is in there would be singing robots about love. Gideon stared at Mabel who laughed at his expression. "Okay. Maybe they're arguing at the entrance? Give them time, Gideon! They'll come."

"Sure..." Gideon rolled his eyes. Before he got separated from Pacifica, they agreed to meet up at certain time periods in a particular attraction... Too bad Mabel knew in advance and sabotaged the entire operation. Sitting beside the contented mage, Gideon isn't sure how to feel anymore. He's torn. This date made Mabel... Humane? That Mabel kinda acts and likes the things Pacifica does. He checked his phone again, not receiving any message from his best friend. 'What's going on there?'

* * *

"Gideon! Mabel!" [Both Mabel and Gideon looked at the direction. Both equally surprised at the scene.]

"Pacifica?" Mabel noticed the flushed blonde swaying from side to side, mumbling to her companion after yelling their names. Pacifica was only wearing her inner pink shirt and short shorts. Her long blonde hair is down and her socks and shoes are gone. On the other hand, Dipper was holding the drunk girl with his hand, eyes closed as he took careful steps. Like the blonde, Dipper lost a ton of clothing. Wearing only his black undershirt and pants, the brunette walked with his shoes alone. Mabel looked from side to side, not seeing the clones. "What happened?"

"Never play demon poker." Dipper warned and Gideon jumped when he heard Will laugh at the hint. "In fact, don't play with Cipher in general."

"We made so much sacrifices.." Pacifica leaned on Dipper's side, muttering again.

"Tyrone will be missed." Dipper agreed, also mournful.

"I don't get it." Gideon thought those two got mugged, but seeing the mischievous glint on the supposedly-innocent demon made him think otherwise. "But you lost more than you gain?"

"You don't understand!" Pacifica whined and Mabel grabbed the napkin given to her by the chuckling demon. "So much was at stake! If we didn't win, he'll have our souls!"

"What?!" Gideon didn't see that coming. How bad was the log ride or were they even doing a log ride?! 'And who is **he**? Will? Dipper?'

"Whatever you say, Paz." Mabel smiled as Pacifica stuck her tongue at her. Mabel stood up, seeing her equally drunk brother. "Come on. Let's get back in the car before your fathers file a civil case on us."

"You okay, Sir Dippingsauce?" Mabel greeted after Dipper lets Gideon take care of the dizzy blonde. Dipper immediately searched for Mabel's hand before they walked together.

"Things escalated quickly." Dipper murmured, staring down at his sibling's steps. "Never give the blue dorito too much power."

"Noted." Mabel giggled as Dipper leaned for support. _Today was perfect for her._ "Thanks bro. Love you."

"Anything for you." Dipper rubbed his forehead with his free hand, feeling a migraine coming.


	6. [PAST] Word Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a different time
> 
> with the same characters,
> 
> but a sullen setting.

Mabel and Mason Gleeful were a pair of twins living in a grand household with butlers and maids. The children's parents were frequently busy, sending the twins to a series of lessons and facilities to become the best of the best. There was nothing odd about the twins. The female was athletic, charismatic and social. The male was academic, tactical and reserve. They were inseparable, covered by the harsh reality. However, everything changed when the twins met their great uncle Stanley Pines.

_"Magic runs in the family, kids." The old man beckoned his ten-year-old wards, offering the twins a number of books. This was a test, recalling the first thing his brother offered when he entered the Castle. He smiled when one of the twins grabbed hold of Journal 2, "Read them well and get ready. We're gonna perform two weeks from now. Who knows? Maybe I'll let you two perform together without me."_

_"You heard that Dipper?" Mabel nudged at her twin's arm, grinning. Mason smiled in return, just as giddy as his twin. Mabel whispered close to Mason's ear, "we're going to be on stage! In front of people. We can't mess this up!"_

Reverse Falls was a gloomy place. It's a place where everyone searching for hope goes into, a place where one can escape from the suffocating grip of standards. No one knows why this is so, but Stanley Gleeful used this opportunity to earn profit. He was a magician, often performing acts of illusion that bewildered the audience. Because of magic, the twins gradually fell apart. Mason Gleeful tried his best to pull his twin up, but his very breath was magic. Mabel Gleeful panicked, struggling to grab onto her twin.

_"Doesn't it hurt?" Mabel bandaged her twin's hand, covering the cuts and burns from the recent magical experimentation. Both knew the male twin could heal himself, but that would require more magic._

_"No...But it's bothersome." Mason rested his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes as he answered. "How's the amulet?"_

_"Silent." Mabel reassured, humming a soft tune to lull her insomniac brother. Mason allows himself to fall, resting beside his sister as she grabbed Journal 2 for a quick study._

It was when the twins reached eleven years old that Mabel opted to search for drastic measures. In the first week of their Summer with Grunkle Stan, Mabel asked Mason to take care of Waddles as she begin researching about a certain dream demon. The twins had no choice. Income was growing short for Grunkle Stan when they're gone. Times were changing. ~~People were dying in Reverse Falls.~~ They needed a miracle, something to change gloomy Reverse Falls.

_"O-oh. That's impossible." The blue triangle commented, staring down at the determined female mage. He leaned on his black cane, one eye unblinking. "Even I cannot change what is considered normal in Reverse Falls."_

_"But you never tried!" Mabel pointed out, holding Journal 2 in hand. The dream demon was hopeless, just like the locals she entertains. "Please. You have to stay and solve this mystery! I... I can give you a physical form so just please stay and find a way to save this town!"_

_"I do like a body of my own but... I might not be able to solve it, Shooting star." The dream demon called Will Cipher warned, turning even gloomier than before. Yet seeing the brunet dropped her head in despair, the triangle changed his mind._

_"Well~" But the blue triangle lightened up as he floated down to offer a hand. "If you see me so highly then I guess I CAN try! Let's make a deal!"_

In the second month of their second summer, Mabel summoned a dream demon named Will Cipher. No one but Mabel can see Will well... Until she brought the triangle into her shared bedroom. Mason was angry at first, but it was based on pure concern and fear. It took one twin conversation and a holding of hands before the male twin agreed with his sister in giving the demon a vessel. Allowing the demon to select a body from the crowd, Mabel and Mason had to come up with a good background story for the soon-to-be human Will Cipher.

_"A-a servant?" Will Cipher croaked after Mabel explained the situation. It was the only logical explanation for someone to appear and have close ties with the Telepathy Twins. Mabel was a social butterfly while Mason had zero to no friends. The blue triangle looked at the body he chose, the body of a man who decided to jump off the lake to die. "Can't it be something else like... Err..."_

_"No. You can only be a servant, a seasonal worker at best." Mason explained, squeezing his cloak since he and Mabel had to jump and rescue the near-dead person. He already erased the human's essence inside the vessel and is just waiting for the dream demon to enter the modified container for a test trial. "All other jobs are registered in the Gleeful log. Grunkle Stan would know immediately if we lied."_

_"And you still haven't told us your relationship with our Grunkle." Mabel told off as she dried her hair with a bath towel._

_"Because... That's not part of the deal." The dream demon sighed, entering the body and opening its eyes. The male sat up, staring at his hands in wonder. "But if it would reduce any unnecessary conversations then I might as well..."_

_"First off, no more nicknames. You are to address me as Mistress and my brother, Master." Mabel began, wagging her finger as she lectured the dream demon. She opened her eyes and noticed the supposed jet black hair of the body is lightening up to a bright blue, saying in awe. "So pretty~"_

After a lengthy month of adjusting with a dream demon in the manor, Mabel found that having a demon servant had its perks. For instance, Mabel can borrow energy from Will for her magic shows or to show off towards her possible love candidates. Apparently, Will is the type to teach humans magical spells and vast knowledge of the world. Unfortunately, Will acts like a concerned and secretive parent. For two times in a row, Will tried to destroy Journal 2 and Mason had no choice but to give it back to Grunkle Stan.

_"Do you even know what you're doing?" Will grabbed Mason's wrist, glaring down at the stubborn magician. "Time magic is not to be messed with. You're giving up a fraction of your life for another. What purpose would saving a stranger's life be?"_

_"The span of my life shouldn't concern you, Cipher." Mason tugged at his arm, wishing to meet the fans being entertained by his twin. "Unhand me!"_

_"I won't let you shorten your life, Master." Will began dragging the child away from the crowd, wishing to check on the remaining days of this human's existence. "Why must you be so difficult?"_

_"If I don't then they'll die." The magician complained, unable to get away. He looked back at the crowd, watching their time drop to zero. "Do you want people to die?"_

_"No but I don't want you to die either." Will tugged the child into the dressing room, locking the door and swinging the child to the ground. Cyan eyes stare back at azure, Will comments. "Right now, you're going to die at the age of forty. To be exact, you're going to die on July 4, 2030."_

_"Again. My life shouldn't concern you." Mason stood up, dusting his cape. He frowned at the stubborn butler. "You're not very demon-like, Cipher."_

The next problem was when the twins had to return to California with their parents. With their twelfth birthday looming and Summer coming to a close, the dream demon managed to cancel bus trips and even manipulate the weather just to ensure no vehicle could travel in and out of Reverse Falls. Mabel didn't mind her servant's acts, finding it adorable. Mason didn't share the sentiment, already reading a passage on how to cancel whatever incantations the demon bestowed on the town.

_"If you really dislike Grunkle Stan, how about...." Mason twirled his pen, reading his notes as Mabel placed make-up on the demon. "We bring you with us?"_

_"Oh! That's not possible." Will replied as he struggled to keep one eye open since Mabel placed a mascara on his eyelashes. "Reverse Falls has this barrier that prevents me from visiting other places."_

_"Can we circumvent that, Dipper?" Mabel inquired and Mason placed his Journal down. Mabel moved away from her masterpiece, smiling at the clueless demon. She brought out a mirror, giving it to the demon before walking towards her brother._ _"An exception of some sort?"_

_"We can..." Mason bit on his pen, staring at the formula and diagram he drew on paper. He stood up, dropping his pen from his mouth. "Mabel. Get me that Quantum Physics book beside you-know-what."_

_"You-know-what? On it." Mabel rushed out to ask Soos to distract Grunkle Stan for her venture down to the basement. Left alone with a demon, Mason returned back to fixing his luggage._

_"I look pretty." Will mumbled and the magician slowly turned to stare at the dream demon._

_"No..." Mason replied slowly, squinting at the really clueless demon. "You are certainly **not pretty**."_

In Mason's personal opinion, bringing the demon home was a mistake. Not only does Will reek of sorrow which influenced the entire household, but the dream demon encouraged Mabel's spending on various items and events. The equation Mason thought of to temporarily release Will from Reverse Falls greatly limited the triangle's abilities. Will had to rely on the twins for a recharge, mostly Mason since mana wasn't a concern for the introvert.

_"Where are your parents, Mason?" Will scanned the child's study room, having a book fly into his raised hand._

_"I told you to call me by that name if anything serious occurred." Mason said, reading a book as he finished his assignment. "And if it isn't obvious, they're busy. They're never around which is the norm in this household."_

_"What if you or Mabel get kidnapped?" Will skimmed the book before closing it, returning it to the shelf. The servant turned towards his supposed-master, curious. "Or get into an accident or get into trouble?"_

_"Our head butler takes care of all that. He's more of father to Mabel and I." Mason closed his notebook, leaning on the chair to stare at the fireplace. "Don't get any ideas. I prefer you leave us alone after you fulfill your end of the deal."_

_"I don't know... I actually like talking to you two." Will smiled and Mason rolled his eyes. Will walked forward, raising his hand in front of the child. "Admit it. You like talking to me too~"_

_"It's not my fault you know a **lot** of things." Mason raised his hand to give a handshake. A mana exchange simplified lest the magician wants a dream demon following him. _ _"How's the research by the way?"_

_"I'm thinking of destroying the barrier and letting the energy even out." Will rest his head on the upper part of the chair, staring down at the curious child. "But destroying the barrier would cause a number of anomalies to pop out. We'd be putting more people at risk..."_

_"Keep searching for a better alternative." Mason started hitting the hand still holding his on the chair's arm. "Will. Let go. Holding a hand other than my twin is uncomfortable."_

Returning to Reverse Falls was a relief to all three of them. Will becomes his all powerful (but he's still a hopeless demon in Mabel's eyes) self. Mason gets to do what he loves: reading and researching about the unknown. Mabel drops her smiley and petite attitude and seeks out for Summer Romance or at least a fantastic Summer. It was in the Third Summer that Grunkle Stan asked for their help in getting back his lost brother. Mabel wasn't much of help, but her insistence caused Mason to work twice as hard.

_"At long last..." Stanley flipped to the page regarding the portal as the magician stood behind him. "The final Journal."_

_"The Pines kid had it." Mason commented, looking to the side since he asked for Mabel to distract Will. If the Dream demon saw any of the six-finger Journals, he would go ballistic or plain murder-y. Murderous._ _"After you're done copying the book, I'll return the Journal to him... Not like I'm afraid of the albino, it's just that he's friends with a Southeast and-"_

 _"Don't. It doesn't belong to him." Stanley activated the control panel and began setting a series of numbers/coordinates(?)_ _"Haven't you wondered who the Author was?"_

_"Probably dead based on how archaic his terms were.." Mason shrugged and Stanley laughed at the backhand insult. People or their work usually turn famous when they die and that's a fact, but fame depends on the deed and product._

_"Well he isn't dead." Stanley pushed the panel and stood up from his seat, walking towards the upside-down triangle. "He got into an accident."_

_"Accident as in someone pushed him...?" Mason theorized as he stared at the device. It explains why he read records of gravity going wonky thirty years ago._

_"Yup. Dumb triangle." Stanley went towards the back, opening a panel. "That's what he gets for contracting with a one-eyed demon."_

_"Wait. Triangle demon?" Mason repeated, stunned at the fact. Everything was slowly coming together._

_"Yeah. You saw him?" Stanley asked but Mason was gone. The man shrugged and continued his work._

Somewhere in the week of July, Mason requested to Mabel to cut the deal she had with Will. He didn't care if Will hadn't accomplished the deal. He wanted him gone. He didn't want the demon to come back. Ever. Mabel refused. She liked Will. Will was like a part of family. Mason turned to Will and asked him to convince his twin. Will refused as well and it was only after Mason admitted what he learned from Grunkle Stan that Will left. Mabel wasn't there when Mason told the demon. For the second time in their lives, the twins fell apart.

_"Why did you come back?" Mason sighed as he saw the dream demon serving plates of omelet on the table._

_"Because I missed talking with you kids." Will answered calmly, pouring a cup of tea on a blue cup._

_"Even if you know the truth?" Mason threaded across the hallway, eyeing the dream demon. "Even if you don't like the human?"_

_"Yes." Will answered. He never stutters when he's sure of himself. Spending too much time with Mabel can boost one's confidence by... a lot?_

_"My sister will be sad if you do this." Mason tried using emotions, sitting down on his chair. "You won't be able to meet your friends on the other side once he arrives."_

_"I know." Will finished setting the table, sitting beside the magician._

_"He'll hurt you, break you until you beg for forgiveness." Mason took a sip of his tea, uncaring as the dream demon wrapped his arms around his waist. "He'll want to resume his world domination scheme. The world will be at stake and it will be all your fault."_

_"I know..." Will rest his chin on the child's head._

_"I thought I understood you." Mason humored as the servant closed his eyes. "But I was wrong. You should fix your priorities, Cipher. Very not demon-like indeed."_

_"Hush. I'm trying to sleep." Will told off and the magician laughed at the half-baked lie. The human knows how much this demon is addicted to human affection and reciprocates the hug._

The return of the demon was the same time the twins got back together. After a week of the usual routine, Stanford Gleeful returned into the picture and quickly sealed Will Cipher on sight. The dimension traveler then demanded the twins to recede their deal with Will, telling them about the demon's true nature and whatnot. Mason agreed, but Mabel was not so nice. She was willing to kill if need be. Mabel wasn't wrong to see the dark aura around the man, but Stanley stopped her from that one flick of a wrist.

_"Is it bad to regret on killing someone, brother?" Mabel covered her face with her sweater, tears falling down her eyes as she curled in a corner of their attic bedroom._

_"No. Not really." Mason answered in turn, sitting down beside her. The child knew on the other side that Stanley was telling Stanford things about his sister. Great wonderful things. Stanley loved Mabel so it's pretty easy to imagine what the man would do._

_"I-I just... When I saw Will in pain I...I!" Mabel held her breath, voice quivering in anger and sorrow. "How could anyone do that to him?!"_

_"There there.." Mason leaned forward for his sister to hug him. He rubbed her back, letting the tears stain his shirt. "The two have ill blood against each other. We'll need to hear the entire history first, Belle."_

_"I'm afraid. So terribly afraid..." Mabel hiccuped and Mason's azure eyes sharpened. "I felt him, Mason. His aura was overwhelming. I felt like I was drowning. I hate him. I'm scared of him. I wished he went away."_

_"That would make Grunkle Stan sad though." Mason resumed petting his sister, trying to recall their Great Uncle's aura. It was indeed dark. A murderer's scent. "Won't you give him a chance? You were the one that told me people change."_

_"..." Mabel didn't make a sound, sobbing on his chest._

_"Listen, Belle... Never forget." Mason held his sister close. "You are the most precious person in my life. If Great Uncle Ford dares lay a hand on you, I'll erase him from existence."_

_"Too bland, bro-bro." Mabel giggled and Mason rolled his eyes. "Add some pain or something."_

_"Hmm... How about..." Mason pondered. The one thing that could ruin everything and make Stanford rue the day he messed with the Telepathy-Wait. Mystery Twins because Stanley and Stanford might want that title back. "We back-stab him on his highest peak?"_

_"Better." Mabel exhaled, placing all her weight against her twin. She closed her eyes, having Mason comb her hair using his fingers._

...

_[When will you realize this is not real?]_

"..." The magician stared down at his bloody hands. The screams of his latest victim still haunt him.

"Dipper?" A hand touched the magician's shoulder. Dipper turned towards the concerned Knife Thrower.

"I'm okay." Unlike his sister who remained unfazed with the list of targets, something inside him broke with each kill. It was an odd feeling featuring itself on his face.

_[Wake up from the dream.]_

"I hear you spared some of the targets." Stanford started at the dining table and Mabel glared back at him in defiance. "What a shame."

"Only a fool would see them as a threat, Great Uncle." Mabel answered, voice so sweet and lovely that it made her twin smile.

"I agree with my sister. Their resolve in solving Reverse Falls quivers at the slightest of threat." Mason add in turn, "We wouldn't want the authorities noticing the alarming body count."

"What did I miss?" Stanley entered the room, scratching his back as he yawned.

"Nothing, Stan." Stanford sipped his tea as Will stood beside him. Will was wearing magical shackles and a choker. Mason raised his hand and Will immediately appears to his side and pours a cup of tea.

[ _Remember the Present._ ]

"..." Mason recalls being underwater, chained down by something.

"!!!" He couldn't move. The entire area had a blue lighting.

"?" There was a pink lizard, staring right at him.

"..." It was swimming closer to him.

A name popped out: Axolotl.

[ = **7** **∩** **0$** =]

Closer.

?

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed.

"?" Dipper opened his eyes, feeling wet.

"Who did this to you?" Mabel asked, sounding worried.

Mason sat up, revealing bruised to bloody chain marks. "Not sure."

"My spells aren't working." Mabel bit her lip. "Where is Will when we need him?"

"Probably being experimented on by Great Uncle." Dipper pinched his skin to see blo-

*Smack!

"Stop that." Mabel smacked Dipper's hand away, calling out. "Will! Will Cipher! We need you!"

"I don't think he'll come, Belle." Dipper begins to button his shirt again. "Let's go back to sleep."

"No. You are not going to fall asleep until we get you healed." Mabel warned. "I will not lose you."

"I'm not going to die from this, Belle." Dipper got off his bed, feeling pricks on his feet. "Ah shoot."

"Don't do anything!" Mabel picked her brother and placed him back on bed, staring at the bloody mark.

"What can we do?" Dipper groaned. "You aren't allowed in the basement but we need Will-What the heck?!"

*Fwip!*

"Shouldn't you two be sleepi-What the F?!" Stanley stood up from his favorite chair, staring at the bloody twins.

"Dipper's dying." Mabel exaggerated as Mason allowed his sister to carry his light form. "We have bandages right?"

"Of course we do." Stanley rushed to the emergency box hidden through a wallpaper. "Did he screw up on magic again?"

"Not this time. We were sleeping and I woke up when I heard him moaning." Mabel explained as she placed him on the couch.

"I was going to make a sexual innuendo but this is pretty bad." Stanley checked his ward, grimacing at the extend of the damage.

"I can't be that bad." Dipper felt Stanley wiping something on his back as he watched Mabel clean his legs. "So... About tomorrow's show?"

...

"I see..." Stanford muttered as Dipper sat on a chair with a helmet and several runes around him. "It seems he made a contract with a deity."

"Can you tell who?" Stanley mused as Mabel hug the blue triangle in her arms. "Coz I'm sure the kid ain't the type to make a contract."

"And Dipper would have told me if he did." Mabel added, cuddling her favorite dream demon. "And why did it happen now?"

"But.." The sage laid back on his chair. "If this is true then you two are under surveillance until I learn the answer."

"I'm assuming you don't know the culprit." Stanley scratched his head. "So why the wounds aren't healing?"

"The contract between Dipper and the entity is unheard of." Stanford looked at Will's aura: Anger.

_???_

"It's nothing."

Stanford refused to say.

To accept his theory would mean..

There exists an entity stronger than Cipher.

Someone who Cipher deeply despises with his entire being.


	7. Between Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of the Knife Thrower's love scheme, the Sage must decide between the scientist and demon.

" _Would you like to come with me, McGucket?_ "

"Unless you have some matters to attend for this week, but I'm sure you have nothing scheduled. Why else would I ask you out?" Dipper offered and Fiddleford nearly choked on his mashed potatoes. That's really something, especially when mashed potatoes already have a trusty solvent called the Gravy.

"E-excuse me?" Fiddleford couldn't help say as he beat his chest. It came out of the blue. Dipper observes him with those azure orbs, not making any snide remark. The magician is serious. The scientist cleared his throat, unable to finish his own sentence. "A-are you seriously...asking me?"

"Oh boy." Stanley whistled at how bold the teen was. In a general sense, he knew what the Mystery Twins were up to. It had something to do with Stanford and his love interests. 'This will be fun.'

"Why would you want Fiddleford to come along?" As soon as the sage realized the implication of his nephew's words, Stanford Gleeful dropped his pen and interrupted the awkward silence. Mason Gleeful is asking Fiddleford out as his travel companion? It was bizarre and downright suspicious. 'It could have been anyone-'

"He already asked everyone, Great Uncle." Mabel confirmed, looking at the equally confused McGucket with unknown intentions. "And it's either Will or McGucket."

"For a week?" Stanford picked up his cup as he tried uncovering the heinous or maybe innocent plan of the twins. "And why I ask will you two separate? You could travel together."

"The list says to travel with friends, Great Uncle." Mabel's smile widened and Stanford swore he heard Stanley hold back a chuckle. Mabel continued, reassuring her guardians. "And before you ask, I have invited Gideon and Paz with me since Grenda and Candy are busy with their personal affairs."

"Hm..." Stanford took a sip of his tea, watching the placid expression of Mason Gleeful. Nothing. That means the plan has nothing to do with magic or the unknown. His eyes turn towards the female twin, unwilling to admit ignorance to her schemes. He's at a loss. Mabel never ceases to amaze him. However, he feels like this is a test. A test challenging his priorities. He lowered his tea cup, trying to decipher his niece's test.

One or the other?

'What a cunning fox.' Stanford wants to applaud Mabel's efforts. To have him choose between his trusty comrade over a useful tool? The answer should be easy if the person choosing isn't Stanford Gleeful and that the one taking the unchosen entity isn't Mason Gleeful. Stanford won't admit it, but he and Dipper were Kings in the chessboard. Dipper simply doesn't know how much power he has yet, choosing to listen to his twin or better termed as the Queen. He looks between Fiddleford waiting for his response and then towards Will who is sitting on top of Mabel's head. The question now is what the female will benefit from such a decision.

"So Ford... We have any tasks for the week?" Fiddleford deflected the decision to him, as expected since this is his ward. Stanford pondered about it, checking the pros and cons. He couldn't leave Mason alone. The Magician may be an adept fighter, but trouble follows his every step. There is a reason why Dipper never leaves Mabel's side.

'If I let Will come along with Dipper, the two could plot behind my back... But at least there wouldn't be any third party during the rebellion nor will Dipper be late in his return. ' Stanford thought, glazing the most likely outcomes that would harm his plot of world domination. 'If I let Fiddleford come with Dipper, there wouldn't be any plotting but there is a chance Fiddleford. No. Fiddleford would never betray me. An unfounded outcome. Yes. The only problem would be potential casualty. Fiddleford isn't the type to fight.'

"If you do, may I borrow Will instead?" Dipper requested and the dream demon beamed at the thought.

"R-really?" Literally speaking, Will was pulsating a wonderful blue. "You'll have me, master? Yay!"

"*cough!* Sounds so wrong. *cough!*" Stanley even waved his hands to ward off smoke. 

"Or maybe I should travel alone and get myself another dream demon?" Dipper teased, but couldn't help himself.

"B-but... I'm here?" Will teared up and the magician laughed. "What's s-so funny?!"

"Oh come now Cipher. Maybe it will be someone you know?" Dipper comforted but Will's mood turned gloomy. Dipper stopped smiling, staring at the demon being comforted by his sister. "Err... You two could hang out, watch the world burn as far as I am concerned... So... (Dipper doesn't know what to do.) Stop sulking... Please?"

"None. You can come along with Dipper." Stanford believes he chose the correct decision. He trusts Fiddleford. His friend would never leave him. Fiddleford wasn't like the others. Stanford added, "But you'll need to equip yourself before travelling. I wouldn't want to travel all the way to a mountainside to save your hind."

"I'm not that pathetic." Fiddleford finished his mashed potatoes, exhaling. He looks at Stanford, smiling slightly. "Have faith in me."

"I do, but Dipper is a weird magnet." Stanford smiled back and Dipper glared at the two having a moment.

"I would like it if you didn't insult me while I'm present." Dipper spoke, averting his gaze to see his sister talking with the others.

"I ship them." Mabel whispered to both the dream demon and her Grunkle.

"Me too." Will cheered and both giggled.

"Uh..." Stanley doesn't know what to say. "That's great?"

"This is going in my fanfic." Soos murmured and Stanley pushed against the table, looking down to see his employee Soos below the table. "What the F?! Soos! What are ya doing there?"

'Just as planned.' Mabel thought as she shared a moment with her brother.

"..." Dipper nodded subtly, ready to expand and test Fiddleford's horizons. He already saved the list of love candidates for the male. The only problem was distance and time.

"Tell me everything when you come back." Will poked Mabel's chin as he eyed Mason's knowing look. "Or I'm coming for you."

"You're so scary, Will." Mabel rubbed her cheek against the blue triangle, cooing at his false threat. "Don't worry. We'll keep in touch, right Dipper?"

"Ah..." Dipper has a sweat drop as Mabel cuddled the demon. He didn't like seeing them so close. 'Is it because of envy or worry?'


	8. Irrational Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knife Thrower drags the fashionista and psychic with her.
> 
> The magician and scientist are desperate.

"That's right." Mabel admitted, lying on bed as she and her two friends played Truth or Dare. To be honest, the Knife Thrower knew Pacifica and Gideon wouldn't come with her to a trip visiting various landmarks. They were afraid of her. It was a rational fear. Mabel stated her sins. "I won't deny that fact. Dipper and I killed people."

"I told you so." Gideon hissed at Pacifica who's expression fell. Mabel watched the two before looking back at the ceiling. As promised, she will shoulder all the expenses while Gideon and Pacifica be her guide. She has the capacity but no sense of direction. She needed them, but the feelings aren't reciprocated. With a simple phone call, Pacifica would have her parents fetch her and she'll be all alone.

"But... But..." Pacifica wanted to say something. It's been four days since they began travelling, checking out the huge yarn ball and the upside down town. Of course, Pacifica convinced Gideon to come and learn what exactly are the Gleeful planning. Also, to reevaluate what exactly is the part of the Mystery Twins in this nefarious affair.

> _"They kill people, Pacifica!" Gideon argued and yet Pacifica refused to see how evil the twins are underneath. "Just because they're nice in one day doesn't mean they're misguided!"_
> 
> _"They were thirteen, Gideon. They must have a reason why they did all those things!" Pacifica raised both her arms, trying to give the twins a chance of redemption. "Give them a chance. For me."_
> 
> _"Tsk." Gideon looked down, unsure what to do with his optimistic friend. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."_
> 
> _"Thanks, bro." Pacifica hugged her best friend, smiling._
> 
> _"Doesn't mean I'll like it." Gideon eased up to the hug, reciprocating the favor._

"Why?" Pacifica asked. She didn't understand but Mabel thought it was obvious. "Why would you kill people?"

"Because I'm ordered to." Mabel answered simply. She and Dipper had no qualms with the locals in Reverse Falls. The people there are nothing more than walking wallets for Grunkle Stan. Killing them would be detrimental to the business. She closed her eyes, sighing. "Reverse Falls has always been the ideal place for the hopeless to reside in. It's not hard to see the fallen ending their lives in the area."

"That's not true. Reverse Falls is a wonderful town." Pacifica persuaded but Gideon didn't comment.

"You may have talked with everyone in town Paz, but I've seen everyone at their lowest." Mabel raised her arm, trying to reach for the light. "The Tent of Telepathy attracts those who are at their lowest. They're enchanted with Grunkle Stan's illusions, hoping tomorrow will be better and everything will somehow change. It doesn't. Our shows are like a drug to them. Just by cancelling one show or shortening our performance would lead to a couple of deaths. Why else did the authorities shrug the strange incidents?"

"Wait a second. You said you were ordered by someone." Gideon warned, recalling Mabel's words earlier. "Who is it? I thought you weren't the type to have someone boss you around?"

> _"Now you don't have to leave." Stanford concluded as Mabel held the telephone. "You can continue your education here, in Reverse Falls."_
> 
> _"What did William say, Mabel?" Dipper inquired and the female twin slowly turned to his direction. Staring at each other's eyes, the magician understood her. "Oh."_
> 
> _"Yeah..." Mabel agreed. They were never close to their parents, but to receive news about their deaths was something else. "They're dead."_

"Things change." Mabel stated. The Gleeful estate and all their inheritance are handled by Stanley and Stanford. Will told her Stanford hexed their parents which led to the car accident. Mabel sat up, staring at her friendship sweater Pacifica made her. She was wearing it. It was warm. "I like your sweater Paz. Will you teach me how to knit a sweater? I want to give Waddles a sweater as well."

"Sure?" Pacifica rolled off the floor to head towards her bag. She checked her bag, pouting as she grabbed hold of a blue yarn and knitting needles. "I don't have enough yarn to make a sweater, but we can make a hat if you want?"

"That will do." Mabel smiled charmingly towards the blonde who smiled happily at her enthusiasm.

"You're avoiding my questions." Gideon was exasperate, but one look from Mabel made him pull back. He knows that look. Family problems. Gideon ducked his head, murmuring. "Sorry. I just wanted to know..."

"It's not your fault." Mabel replied, placing her feet on the floor. She stared down at the albino, teasing. "I do have an interesting life, after all."

"Stop changing the subject!" Gideon fumed because even after all these years she still acts like a child. 'How is that possible?!'

"All right. I'll spill the can." Mabel giggled as she pushed the small can containing the yarns. "Boop!"

"Hey!" Pacifica laughed as she sat beside her friend. She offers a book, looking up at the cheery brunette. "Check this out and tell me what you like. Knitting is harder than you think."

"I know." Mabel gives a half hug and laughed when Pacifica's face turned crimson. "Thanks Paz."

"You're not going to tell us, won't you?" Gideon has an inkling on the person responsible, but would Mabel open up?

  
"Nope." Mabel laughed and pointed a blue beanie looking-item. "How about that?"

* * *

"So you're helping McGucket and Stanford?" Pacifica began while she sat beside Mabel. Gideon was at the back, reading the pamphlets and making sure they're in course.

"Yup. They're as dense as a rock." Mabel drove the RV, already lying to three policemen about her age and even used a fake driver's license to prove her legibility. "I need some fresh ideas to begin "

"And you believe Dipper can find a person who's willing to be a third wheel?" Pacifica tested, not liking MABEL'S GRAND LOVE SCHEME one bit. "What if your uncle kills the guy instead?"

"That's why I let my brother handle the candidate selection. He's done his research." Mabel pressed the breaks, arriving at Mystery Mountain. 'We also needed a break from the mansion. It's suffocating sometimes...'

"Listen.." Mabel parked the car, unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up. "I'm going to talk to Darlene. Let's meet up at the entrance for Lunch."

"Is she like the Hand witch?" Pacifica asked as she removed her seatbelt.

"No. She's part spider." Mabel shrugged, walking to her bag with all her planning materials are. "But she might help me with the plan."

"Or you could just let McGucket confess and get it over with." Gideon pondered and was surprised to hear both females gasp at his suggestion.

"He can't do that! What if the confession tears their friendship apart?" Pacifica argued.

"I agree with Paz. Fiddleford is like family to me and if Stanford breaks his heart then it's like having my pseudo parents getting a divorce!" Mabel added. "Also, a lot of people will die if the Blind Eye Society went against my family."

"But wouldn't making your uncle jealous be equally bad?" Gideon followed the two girls walking out the RV. "He has magical abilities and a dream demon in his disposal."

"Like I said. My brother will find the ideal candidate." Mabel turned to stare at the duo. She flashed a smile, trying to ease the male. "If you two are so worried about the plan, how about I update you?"

"Of course we'll help you." Pacifica cheered, grabbing Gideon's hand and raising it up. "Surely the power of love will make those two a better person."

"I don't think that always happens, Paz..." Gideon heaved, but he was willing to go along. "But if it will help lessen Stanford's hold on you then I'm in."

"Gideon. I'm touched." Mabel placed a hand on her chest, azure eyes flickering brighter than the norm. "But I don't know if that will happen. I'm only good at offensive magic."

"Okay then. You two make up plans while I chat with Darlene." Mabel turned at the entrance and received a ticket. "Operation Fiddling Ford! Commence!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"It's been five days, Fiddleford..." Dipper was on all fours, staring at the list of places they entered and shouldn't have entered but did. Nothing. The scientist was too loyal to the sage. Dipper cursed, "If we come back without a candidate, Mabel will have my... My! I don't even want to imagine it!"

"I'm sorry, son." Fiddleford scratched the back of his head, already removing his tie. "I just don't feel any connection towards any of them. Can't we just hire someone instead?"

"That's it!" Dipper stood up, walking towards his bag to pull out a huge paper. "I know what must be done."

"What are you going to do exactly?" Fiddleford noticed Dipper placing the paper down and drawing a pentagram. "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

"This is the only way!" Dipper declared, using telekinesis to place and light the candles. "Only an entity beyond the confines of this dimension can withstand my Great Uncle's deeds!"

"I was thinking of checking Craigslist but sure." Fiddleford scrutinizes the symbols drawn on the paper. The candle's lights are bluish-white and the sprinklers aren't detecting the white smoke?

"Oh yes." Dipper looks up, still writing bits of runes on the side ~~to ensure not to have a certain dream demon notice the summoning~~. "This is my first time summoning a creature of the dark so I suggest you step out of this apartment in the next five minutes before you suffer any negative consequences."

"I'll be watching!" Fiddleford was already by the door, trusting his machines to watch Dipper as he ran out of the hallway. Knowing the child's luck, the entire apartment might get swallowed into a different dimension. Something that has happened in the past. Something that caused Mabel and Will to bond within the mindscape. Also, something that caused several of the virtual characters to spawn and cows to mutate. Fortunately, things reverted back.

As soon as he got of the apartment, Fiddleford turned around and saw the apartment explode. 'Crack. Will Ford kill me if-?'

"Ops. Wrong incantation." Dipper was right beside him, watching the apartment burn. Carrying their luggages on hand, Dipper pushed the cargo towards the scientist. "Guard it. I'll be back with a demon."

"Get it right this time." Fiddleford warned as he watched yellow flames engulf the teen. He suddenly remembered that he hasn't told Stanford about Dipper's ability to move from one dimension to the next and back with a single thought. 'Oh well.'


	9. Traveler Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magician adds another character and remains clueless to everything.
> 
> The Knife thrower has a hunch, most of her thoughts are right.

"The name is Tad Strange. Being normal is my game." A business-looking man introduced himself to the sage with a cheerful smile.

"Call me Stan." Stanley sat in his chair, scratching the side of his face. He was kinda impressed Dipper managed to find the same alien who helped him win the Mayor Election five years ago. _Too bad he has a terrible criminal record._ Stanley points using his thumb at his brother, "Call him Ford."

"Greetings." Stanford smiled back before looking at Dipper suspiciously. Few minutes before the twins came back to the Mansion, Stanford detected a particular frequency similar to one of the entities he met during his interdimensional travel. 'Hopefully, Fiddleford will fill me in on this _normal_ entity.'

"He'll be staying with us if you two don't mind?" Mabel gave her sweetest (most innocent) smile yet and Stanley shrugged back.

"Sure." Stanley also noticed Dipper holding Tad's arm. Due to his gut feeling, Stanley doesn't like how protective Dipper is over a past colleague. _The magician doesn't know how adorable he looks trying to protect someone taller and physically-able than he._ "He'll stay in the guest room like Glasses over there."

"Perfect!" Mabel clapped her hands as the robots got her luggage. She then looked at Dipper and towards Fiddleford. "Who wants to tour Tad around?"

"I will." Fiddleford placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, warning the child to let go. The inventor couldn't blame the magician really. With so many failed Summoning, Dipper is still not ready to be separated from his first successful summoned entity known as Tad Strange. However to most, this act of clinginess is childish for the usually stoic mage. "I'll handle it from here. You two go to bed and have a nice sleep, alright?"

"..." Dipper let's go of Tad's arm, glancing at Fiddleford. The magician told his contractor. "If you feel uncomfortable, you may rest in the music room on the East wing of the Mansion, positioned between the the conservatory room and guest room. I have some puzzles prepared to keep you busy."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Tad smiled back and Dipper looked away.

"Hmph! What are you talking about?" Dipper muttered, shaking his head with closed eyes. "I'm not doing this for free."

"Pft!" Mabel laughed, about to comment until she felt a sharp tug on her arm.

"?!" She made a soft yelp but no one noticed her get dragged off.

* * *

"..." Will uttered something she couldn't comprehend, taking a shortcut by opening a random room to reveal her bedroom (which shouldn't be possible. but Will can manipulate reality so no use pondering.) Will drops her arm, pushing Mabel to go inside before closing the door.

"What's up, Will?" Mabel spun to face her servant. Will looked vexed and that confused her. She already told the plan to Will so why was the demon acting this way? Mabel, however, took a step back when she saw how sharp his gaze were.

"I don't like him." Will admitted, taking a step forward. _No stutter._ Mabel felt her heart skip a beat.

*thunk.

"Like I said, we need a third party." Mabel felt her bed's frame on her right heel and pretended she's as calm as ice. "Tad isn't a demon nor is he a deity. (Mabel can feel a bead of sweat start to form on the side of her face.) In fact, Dipper is acquainted with the alien (Mabel leaned away when Will was getting too close for comfort.) so I don't see any problem-?!"

"He's a liar." Will said in a hushed voice, placing one knee between his mistress' legs as he unbuttoned her vest then blouse. "There is nothing **normal** about him."

"As long as he stick to the p-plan..." Mabel holds back the noise trying to rise from her throat when she felt cold fingers grazing her skin. She can feel a pair of hands removing her shoes.

"May I kill him if he disobeys?" Will whispered as he leaned close, peppering the teenager with a flurry of kisses on the side of her neck. His hands explored further, unhooking the blouse. The demon's extra appendages began pulling the stockings off. "I promise to find a better replacement."

"Ye-yes..." Mabel squirmed against her friend's ministrations. There was something about the demon's touch which made her crave for more. Why did Will break up with her again? _Was it Dipper? No. It was Stanford. Dipper told her about Stanford's infatuation after all._

"Thank you, Mistress." Will raised her to sit up, kissing her forehead as he unhooked her bra.

"Hn..." Mabel slumped against ~~her~~ demon, hands swung around his neck for support.

"You haven't been sleeping in your usual hours." Will berated, adjusting his position to grab her legs. _Mabel idly wonders when her panties got removed._

"Threatened by a new face?" Mabel lightly teased, a bit out of breath from the burst of affection. The sharp cold now left a tingling warm sensation. She should really tell Dipper about this. _Also suggest Dipper ask Will to give him a massage because Will is the best!_

"I don't like how close he is with Master." Will spoke out, carrying his young mistress bridal style to the bathroom. _Mabel laid in his arms, limp like a noodle._ "His scent is latched onto both of you. I want it gone."

*Click.

"Definitely threatened." Mabel giggled, earning another kiss on the cheek. An affectionate lover. _She really missed being with Will._

"Am not." Will pouted, placing Mabel down on a freshly-prepared bath.

"Whatever you say." Mabel tilts her head, exhaling through her mouth. The first time Will cleaned her, they got frisky pretty fast. _Now? Just a good ol' cleaning._

...

"So~" Mabel opened one eye, finally having Will scrub her hair. "We'll have to start working on your evasive rejection skills tomorrow. Dipper agreed to help act as Stanford."

"That will be difficult..." Will mumbled, shampooing the teenager's hair. "Couldn't you have asked Stanley instead? He's closer in image."

"If we told Grunkle Stan, he'll eventually find out through their twinstinct." Mabel raised her right index finger from the water. "Besides, Dipper can play the part. He's been with Great Uncle the most."

"B-but..." Will doesn't continue. He rinses her hair, sighing. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It'll be fine." Mabel stood up, walking out of the bathtub to have a robe placed around her form. She looks at the demon expectantly. "My brother only hates those who hurt or take me away without my consent."

"Right... Sister complex." Will nodded, preparing a toothbrush with the sparkly toothpaste Mabel loves. He placed one hand on the side of Mabel's face, fingers almost touching the back of her neck. Will raised his hand holding the toothbrush, opening his mouth. "Say Ah."

"Ahh." Mabel obeys. She knows how to toothbrush of course. She simply likes the feeling of another cleaning her mouth. _It feels nice and pers_ _onal._

"Mistress... I'll be honest with you but I don't want Master to hate me nor do I want him to avoid me." Will brushed her teeth, speaking mostly to himself. Mabel sometimes wish Will distinguishes which master he's referring to in his sentence. "What if I lose myself in the moment or I do something idiotic or we get caught by Stanford during practice-? (Sees Mabel squinting at him.) Sorry. I'm blabbering again."

"Mmmf." Mabel allows Will to continue until he removed the toothbrush from her mouth. Once the process is over, she spat out the residue and cleaned her mouth with water. _She isn't the type to gargle water because she likes the taste of her toothpaste._ "Listen to me, Will. No one is getting caught during practice. Don't worry. My brother has seen worse things than Great Uncle."

"And it's not like you love him right?" Mabel joked and Will laughed softly.

"Y-yeah..." Will looked away as Mabel walked out of her bathroom to use wind magic for her hair. "You're right, Mistress."

"I have to be." Mabel ended, drying her hair by flicking her hair. She opens her wardrobe, choosing a white nightgown. "If I'm not then we could get in trouble."

"Hey Will." Mabel removed her bathrobe to wear her nightgown, turning her head. "I was wondering if we could sleep-"

"Hmm." Mabel pouted. The demon's already gone, most likely to check on her brother. She hung her bathrobe before walking towards her bedroom, sitting on her bed. "I can't believe that triangle."

"..." Mabel flopped on her bed, grabbing a pillow to hug. She waits for Will to come back, counting flocks of sheep in her head to fall asleep. When she managed to reach a hundred, Mabel sat up to check the clock. Ten minutes. 'Will isn't coming back.'

*Flop.

"I can't believe I'm not over him... I should be. He only sees me as his dearest friend..." Mabel squeezed her pillow and rolling to the side. "So why is my head telling me he's lying?"

* * *

*Creeak.

"You came to visit?" As soon as he noticed the crackle of energy, Dipper looked up from his Journal and faced the dream demon.

"You took a bath." Will answered in turn, staring at his change of attire. More specifically, Dipper is wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt given to him by Stanley. _How would anyone know this to be Stanley's gift might ask? Simple. The shirt is too big for the teenager due to his skinny physique and Stanley never asks for Dipper's size._

"You took too long and I had time dust on my hands." Dipper returned back to writing on his Journal. Since the shirt is too big, Dipper decided to forego wearing pants or trousers. His shorts are enough to cover his lower region, letting his legs get exposed on the artificial light. "Shouldn't you be sleeping with Mabel?"

"Shouldn't you be resting as well?" Will took several steps forward, making sure the magician sees every movement. "You must be tired from your week long adventure."

"I will sleep later." Dipper looks back at the demon, three feet away from his area and closing in. "Though you stayed at home, your vessel is ready to shut down. What has Great Uncle commanded you to do?"

"Spy on everyone, especially you and Glasses." Will sat on the windowsill, bumping the toes of the teenager. "However, you and your sister casted a spell to cloak your activities."

"So he got frustrated and proceeded to take it all out on you?" Dipper goes back to writing his Journal, folding his legs closer towards himself when he felt a warm limb lean on him. "From physical to mental torture, your vessel should look like bloody pulp but why don't you look like one?"

"I have my connections." Will rest his cheek on Dipper's knees, closing his eye. "Let's sleep together, Master~"

"Unfortunately, I'm not sleepy yet." Dipper can't concentrate when he feels arms wrapping around his waist. He looks up, staring at the hopeful and pitiful demon. "Go sleep with Mabel. She has longer cuddle time than me."

"But I like your cuddles more than Shooting Star." Will confessed and Dipper raised an eyebrow. Will lowered his face, pressing it against the other's lower legs, and muttered. "It's t-therapeutic."

"I guess you'll have to wait." Dipper tested, unsure how exactly is his hugs are therapeutic to a dream demon. He should set up a device and check his energy output during the night. 'No one wants to attract unknown creatures.'

"I can wait." Will replied, still hugging the teen.

...

"You're really going to wait for me, are you?" Dipper said aloud after ten minutes of silence, still computing the numbers in his head. He has to get the formula right. If he did then he could create a better and less bulkier device to travel across dimensions.

"Yes." Will lets go of the teenager, crossing his arms while staring at the floor. "I miss being a triangle."

"Me too." Dipper returns to his notes. "You're cuter as a triangle."

"?" Dipper felt an energy spike, checking the demon once more. He laughed, amused. "You're showing weakness again, Cipher."

"I-I'm not cute!" Will looked away as Dipper covered his laugh to muffle his laughter. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost." Dipper sighed, scribbling the last symbols he learned from Tad.

"Uhm.." Will fidgets, distracting Dipper again. "W-what do you think o-of my b-body?"

"It's human." Dipper scanned the vessel.

> Broken ribs with a bone fragment piercing the left lung. However, that isn't all. There is something destroying the body's digestive tract. A parasite. It's multiplying and occupying the immune system's attention. The collarbone on the left region is melded wrong. The lower right leg is broken, it's fibula popped out and forced back in the wrong way. The rectum has scar tissue with blisters at the anus.

"Violated, Temporary, Malleable, and Broken." Closing his Journal, Dipper dropped one leg to the ground. "That is what I see."

"Do you like its external appearance?" Will stood up alongside Dipper, clarifying his statement.

"I don't know." Dipper looks at Will, curious. _In spite of the damages, the vessel continues to move. The demon insists on using the vessel._ 'Why?'

"But enough of that." The magician held the demon's hand, entwining their fingers. _Will let's him, letting him do whatever he please just as always._ Dipper walks forward, guiding the demon. "Let's head to bed, patch your wounds, sleep and prepare for whatever Mabel has in store."

"W-what about the guest?" Will called out, looking around the hallway and hoping no one sees them.

"Tad is tasked to keep Great Uncle busy." Dipper waved it off. "He's only here for your bread, after all."

"My bread." Will kept up with the teen's steps. "You used the bread I gave you?"

"Apparently, you gave me an invisible mark some time ago and it influenced my summons." Dipper huffed but Will beamed at the magician's disappointment. "Tad is the only one who came and I was using Fiddleford as a proxy."

"Unfortunate indeed." Will hummed.

"You aren't off the hook, Cipher." Dipper opens his door, dragging the demon. "You will remove whatever mark Tad mentioned tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes master." Will obeyed, cheerful(?)

"Good." Dipper glances at his servant and it unnerves him how happy this demon was. _Unnatural. Questionable. Masochistic. What reason could this demon have for tolerating his master?_ Dipper looks away, releasing his grip on the demon to head towards his kit. "When will I understand you, Cipher?"

"Someday..." Will refuses to let go, dragging the child to sit on the bed. The kit floats towards them as the demon kneels before the puzzled magician. "You might find out."

"But for now..." Will gives a kiss on the back of the magician's hand, cyan looks at Galaxy blue. "You never will."

"..." Dipper blinks, eyes back to azure.

"A-ah...Hmm.." His mouth curves to an interesting line, eyes looking away as he tugged his hand from the demon. "You..."

"Stop straining your vessel, demon!" Dipper scolded the happy demon. He rubbed the back of his hand, feeling a light tingle on the place where the lips touched. "Just get on the bed before I chain you."

"Kinky." Will stood up and rest on his back. The demon joked, "I didn't know you were the type."

"Shut up before I sew your mouth." Dipper grabbed the floating kit, peeved. 'This will be a long night.'


	10. Holiday Sales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the scientist who is unsure what's going on.

"Do you have time to spare, Fiddleford?" Stanford asked sometime before lunch, knocking on the door of his friend's room. "Around six pm to be specific."

"Hmm?" Fiddleford sat up, rubbing his eye while trying to reach for his glasses. He groggily looked at his phone. 15:45. He has a meeting with the Blind Eye Society at 1900 but he can have Blind Ivan substitute. "Is it important?"

"Yes. We'll be investigating the Waterfalls close to the unicorn territory." Stanford replied. "Our sensors have detected an unsolicited intruder and I must put them in their place."

"Okay. I'm going with you." Fiddleford leaned back on his chair, checking his messages. It seems Mabel has sent him some files.

"Splendid." Stanford then added before he returned to his study. "I hope you'll be in your best attire."

"Noted." Fiddleford downloaded the PDFs before his email for his business transaction. "Wait a minute..."

...

It took seven nanoseconds for his brain to register what just occurred, five minute for the mechanic to rush out with his clothes disheveled to run towards the music room and forty-nine seconds to catch the Mystery Twin's attention.

*Bang!

"?!" Fiddleford stood in front of a peculiar scene. A scene where Mason wore a Stanford mask (crafted by Mabel) and the sage's clothes, Mabel laughing on the floor littered with plank cards and Will shaking while covering his face.

"This is going nowhere!" Dipper growled, throwing the mask on the ground in annoyance. He pointed at his twin. "Mabel! Why don't you try being a Ford?!"

"No no~! I-I'm good hehehe!" Mabel giggled, resting on her side while smiling. "Should've brought a camera~!"

"Fiddleford." Mason turned towards Fiddleford, back to his calm demeanor. The demon dropped his hands, eyes wide with tears but there was a tiny smile. "What brings you here?"

"What happened here first?" Fiddleford adjusted his glasses, stepping into the room. Mabel immediately stood up, dusting her dress.

"We were practicing on the possible situations Cipher might encounter but..." The male twin said testily. "The demon got out of character...."

"..." Fiddleford stared at the clothespin clipped on Dipper's hands before looking back at the magician. If Stanford saw Dipper, the man would no doubt find it flattering and ridiculous at the same time. Fiddleford took a deep breath before talking. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I accepted his deal.." Will exhaled, clutching his chest as he breathed. "But before we could execute it, Master squeaked and tripped on his butt."

"You caught me off guard!" Dipper vehemently denies, moving towards the piano. "And you are the one at fault! You were supposed to get angry or or deflect my advances, not respond to it!"

"I couldn't help myself." Will summoned his cane, leaning on it. "A deal is a deal. You have no intent to trick me, Master. It was too good to pass."

"Oh..." Fiddleford gets it now. Mason pretends to be Stanford, but the dream demon can read the magician's mind. "This isn't going to work."

"I figured." Dipper crossed his arms. "So why are you here?"

"I believe Ford asked me out to dinner." Fiddleford muttered and everyone stared at him.

* * *

"That was too fast." Mabel placed her hands on her hips, furrowing her eyebrows. "We haven't even begun the envy train!"

"Aw..." Will slumped his shoulders, resigned. "I lost..."

"Ha! As the winner, I order you to cancel our agreement!" Dipper commented and Will crossed his arms.

"No." The demon puffed one side of his cheek, "I like our deal very much."

"Do it or..." Dipper hummed. "You're going to drink Love God's love potion."

"Who?" Will looked at Dipper.

"Tobby." Dipper decided and the dream demon flinched. Dipper laughed. "Who did you expect?"

"You." Will answered back, reasoning. "Especially when you desire information from the multiverse."

"Tempting but I don't know what you'll do if you're in love with me." Dipper rationalized. "How about falling in love with Love God himself?"

"No! The deal is off." Will sounded disgusted at the proposal, pushing Dipper away.

"What was the deal, brother?" Mabel asked as she and Fiddleford read her ten-paged love plan.

"Nothing important." Dipper said in haste, looking at the side. "So what's the plan?"

"Our dearest Fiddleford will act as himself." Mabel explained. It was one of the easiest task given for the inventor. The last two were difficult, that being to spend his free time not with Stanford as well as to speak with Tad as if they were friends.

"And we will...?" Dipper drawled, curious what Mabel is trying to say.

"Infiltrate Great Uncle's study room and decipher his feelings!" Mabel declared and both her twin and Butler heaved in exasperation. "Fiddleford will warn us if they return, won't you Fiddleford?"

"That's a terrible plan-?!" Will called out and Mabel elbows his ribs. The demon held his chest, staring at the floor.

"Won't you Fiddleford?" Mabel repeated with a smile. Fiddleford nodded, watching Dipper laugh at the demon's pain.

"Splendid! Now then." Mabel grabbed her phone and called her friends. "Candy. Grenda. We're going shopping. There are two nerds that need clothes. Yes! I know I'm stingy. I got it from my Grunkle Stan!"

"Why do I need clothes?" Dipper crossed his arms.

"Maybe because you never change or take a bath?" Will answered and Dipper rolled his eyes.

"It's cold in the mansion, right Fiddleford?" Dipper asked for back-up but Fiddleford wasn't even wearing his vest.

"Yes but you still need to take a bath. It's hygienic." Fiddleford heaved and the child looked away from him. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

"A week." Dipper's answer made Will squint at the child.

"Really?" The demon took a whiff of the child, perplexed. "You smell like my bookmark."

"You have a bookmark... that smells like me." Dipper said slowly.

"Yes." Both the mage and demon stared at each other.

"I heard you kids are going to the Mall." All three males turned in surprise, seeing the reliable con artist. "In my car. Now."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered as she closed the phone.

"How long were you there?" Fiddleford didn't hear a thing and he's sure he closed the door.

"When someone talks about shopping and clothes, the de facto place is the mall." Stanley walked out. "Hurry up before Sixer decides to tag along. No one is playing DD&D in my car!"


	11. Busy Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magician is in charge of the house and he... Cannot abuse the power because there is work to be done.
> 
> The magician's twin decides to help and the demon does their side project for them...
> 
> They talk about random topics regarding love.

"You're also going out?" Mabel asked, hugging her pig as she waits for Will to finish cooking. She's also waiting for Mason to return. Her twin got called by Stanford to do some errands before the sage goes off ~~on the date.~~

"Yep. Lady Susan invited me on a date and we need some dirty info over that dumb Tobby!" Stanley scratched his back, rubbing his eye. "Who knew the guy would have us in his watch list?"

"Excuses." Mabel teased and Waffles gave a affirmative grunt. The brunette cuddled her pig, continuing. "Admit it. You like her~"

"I don't. I'm more of a...." Stanley looked at his niece. "A pig person."

"Same guy who lost my pig three times." Mabel stuck her tongue out.

"It's not my fault your pig is a delicious piece of meat." Stanley grabbed the bouquet on the table, sniffing it. He raised it in the air. "Thanks Cipher!"

"That's not for you!" The dream demon called out and Stanley shrugged.

"Make sure your brother doesn't summon the dead or ghosts or whatever weirdo nearby." The old man got his keys, telling his niece. "And call me when you two are going to host a party."

"Trust me Grunkle Stan. I know what I'm doing." Mabel promised. "Besides, this isn't the first time you left us at home. What makes this year so different?"

*Crash!

"Damn it Sixer!" Stanley knows the sound of glass breaking anywhere! Stanford is the only one who jumps off windows like a lunatic. "I just got that fixed!"

"Bro!" Mabel turned to see her twin step down the grand staircase. "What do you have there?!"

"Porn magazine and manga!" Dipper lied, carrying a number of scrolls and old books. "Want some?! They're amazing!"

"No!" Mabel laughed, fully aware it's another reading and revision assignment. "Take it for the team bro!"

"Why do I bother?" Dipper reached the bottom, somewhat tilted to keep everything upright.

"Hey Dipper! You're in charge for today!" Stanley called out and both twins looked at him. Before closing the door behind him, Stanley stared at the two guppies. "Don't let me down."

* * *

Click!

"..." Dipper blinked, surprised at the sudden responsibility. It's usually Mabel and now... Dipper squinted. "I feel underwhelmed."

"Maybe he's testing you?" Mabel stared at the workload, feeling a little bad she's letting him handle all that. "Do you think he plans on changing the routine?"

"I don't like the spot light. You can have _all_ of it." Mason placed the scriptures on the dining table, sitting on the chair. "Are you done yet, Cipher?"

"Almost!" Will answered and Mabel tugged Mason upright to avoid the number of plates and utensils magically appearing on the table. The literature is pushed to the side, making room for the food.

"Let's eat fast and-ow!" Mabel grabbed a fork and the handkerchief twists and flicks the teenager's wrist.

"Not yet, sister dear." Dipper smiled as his twin scoffed at him. "We promised to eat with Cipher today, didn't we?"

"But I'm hungry..." Mabel whined, staring the cupcakes longingly. "Will Cipher! Stop making so much food and come here already!"

"C-coming." Will popped out from the kitchen, walking to the seat beside Mason.

"You should persuade Grunkle Stan to start a bakery, Belle." Dipper pondered, glancing at the cheerful dream demon. "You won't mind being a baker, won't you Cipher?"

"N-no?" Will sat down, confused. "B-but my cooking isn't that good."

"It is!" Mabel defended, taking a sip of her brother's corn millet soup. She placed the bowl down, frowning. "I wouldn't be eating your food otherwise."

"She has a point, Cipher. There came a time I had to cook just to feed my fussy sibling." Dipper humored, sipping his Oolong tea. "Not like I mind."

"You cook?" Will wondered and the teen paused.

"To my loved ones. (Dipper proceeded to change the topic, looking back at her sister.) So there's a change of plans." Dipper placed his tea cup down. "You and Cipher go to Great Uncle's study while Tad and I rewrite the ancient articles."

"I don't trust you with Strange." Will sulked, tasting the fish he steamed. "How about you come with us and let him do the assignment?"

"I can't risk my reputation on a task entrusted to me by Great Uncle." Dipper replied and the demon looked away. "Besides, I have full confidence that you will find what we need. The mind is your specialty, is it not?"

"I-it is..." Will has his head bowed, eating the biscuits he made. The demon eats fast or maybe it was transported elsewhere. "I just... Don't like him."

"He hasn't done anything wrong to you." Dipper slice a piece from the parking duck. "You and your peculiar sentiments."

"Sorry to intrude but I too don't trust Tad." Mabel sipped her Earl Grey tea. "He acts too normal and nice that it's creepy."

"Cipher acts nice and weak, but he's deemed by many to be a god level entity." Dipper said after chewing the meat. He raised his fork with duck meat, waving it slightly. "Let me guess. You had a disagreement with Strange earlier?"

"He was threatening Waddles! Waddles would never eat anyone's shoes!" Mabel cried in anger, but her twin pressed his lips tight.

'Waddles is a mini-vacuum.' Will wants to say, already losing tons of shoe pairs from the hog-sized disaster, but Mabel loves her pig to the point of thinking it's smart ~~when it's not~~. The dream demon decides to stay silent, eating his meal.

"I accept your judgement of his character but that will not change my mind in performing my duties." Dipper answered with a deadpanned look. "Great Uncle expects me to finish the job at the strike of midnight without time stop."

"He knows you won't help me and that Cipher has a distinct form of writing..." Dipper bites on his fork, only to find the meat gone. He looks at his seatmate chewing innocently, Dipper continues as he takes another piece. "The only way I can finish the work before the deadline is with the help of another entity that we both know can't be done by ordinary humans."

"I can make my handwriting ugly?" Will whispered and Mabel squints at the dream demon.

"I doubt you can do that. You're ambidextrous." Mabel drank her glass of water, standing up. "Ok. It's settled. I will help you with the work while Cipher finds Great Uncle's diary entries."

"You're really going to help me? What have you done to my sister?" Dipper pushed his dish, already full.

"I don't mind." Will agreed. However, the dream demon grabbed his spoon and scooped the remainder of the half-eaten dish towards Dipper's face. "Say Ah~"

"You have to finish your food." Will boops Dipper's face with the spoon and the magician looks away. The demon pouts, "p-please?"

"Stop being a baby and finish it. It's because of you that Grunkle Stan thinks I need to lose weight. I can't believe you aren't charmed by Will's cooking. It's really good!" Mabel crossed her arms, scrutinizing her brother. "Explains why you can't lift heavy objects."

"I have better things to do than eat or exercise." Yet Dipper gave in ~~because his sister has a point~~ , accepting the spoon.

"Humans need food, Dipper. You can't skip that." Mabel smiled, seeing the annoyed look of her brother. "You look really childish with that expression."

"Hmm..." Dipper grumbled as Will kept feeding him of the remnants of his food. When he finished, Dipper thwacked the demon's arm as Cipher wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "Hrghmph!"

"Now remember Will. Get any item that may help us learn about Great Uncle." Mabel giggled as Dipper failed to ward the motherly demon. "Tell us your findings. We'll be in the library. That'll be our HQ."

"We'll be there all night." Dipper walked close to Mabel, grabbing the material. "Unless you want to do something outrageous then we can always forgo trying to break the love triangle-"

"No one is getting in and out of this house." Will interrupted, vanishing from thin air.

"We triggered Cipher." Mason looked around, already seeing alterations to the magic security within the manor. "I wonder if there's a dimension where he and Ford are _Soft Lovers of Earth for all Eternity_?"

"SLOEFAE?" Mabel doesn't like the acronym but she knows what her brother is getting at. A dimension where Stanford isn't evil and Will really likes their great uncle. "But would that decrease our chances of getting Will Cipher as our dream demon?"

"..." Dipper and Mabel both stared at each other. Dipper answered after two minutes, "We would most probably be the evil villains of that dimension and use Cipher as a catalyst to destroying the godforsaken world."

"..." They stared at each other again.

"We'd be cool right, fashionable cunning monsters of the dark?" Mabel smiled and Dipper laughs. Mabel continues, also laughing. "If Great Uncle and Cipher are our enemies, we'd have to be freakishly strong and be capable of magic beyond Cipher's abilities! We'd be living gods with a knack for sweets!"

"The world will never know what hit them." Dipper mused. Before he says anything more, something landed on his head. It was heavy and very familiar. Dipper growled and Mabel laughed louder at the lonely triangle.

"W-why do you two always h-have fun when I'm not around?!" A blue triangle whimpered, tears wetting the magician's head as it spoke. "D-don't leave me behind.."

"We won't. Come now brother. To the library!" Mabel cheered, occasionally looking behind her back to stare at the teary-eyed triangle. The dream demon has been splitting himself to a number of pieces lately. _Will must be afraid of losing touch with them._ Mabel grimaced, scratching the back of her head. 'More problems on the plate.'

* * *

"I'm dying..." Mabel moaned, turning on her back and away from the parchment she was decoding. The blank book she has to write on is half-full, but there are still thirty more scrolls on the table. "Even death is better than this!"

"You always seem to amaze me, Belle." Dipper bit his fountain pen, scanning the words and writing the symbols.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Mabel looked at her brother writing on the sofa. He has his stomach on the couch, legs raised in the air as he wrote on an empty black book while scanning a rather large scroll.

"Compliment." Dipper turns to her direction, smiling. "You decode faster than I and managed to finish six scrolls in an hour. Great Uncle would be proud if he saw you."

"W-well... We're talking about me so of course I can finish this fast." Mabel returned to work quickly, flustered at the praise. "How goes your part?"

"I'm at my fourth..." Dipper said, a bit sad and angry at himself for being so slow. "Stuck at the fourth."

"Does lil' Dipper need help from big sister?" Mabel teased, picking up her quill.

"No thank you." Dipper kept writing, ink already marked on his lips due to the excessive biting.

"How goes your end, Will?" Mabel asked the triangle sitting on the magician's back. Dipper doesn't seem to mind the triangle walking on his back which is pretty funny because this is the same guy who hexes someone when they make too much noise or distract him for doing whatever. (Pacifica is the victim of these antics and Mabel knows a ship when she sees one.)

"I found a lot of scary things..." The blue triangle hugged a Mabel doll merchandise in his arms, sitting on Dipper's back. "I don't like it at all."

"Don't worry, Cipher. Wait for four more hours. We'll get this done soon..." Dipper kept writing. "Does he have lingerie lying around?"

"...What?" Will stared at Dipper.

"He wants to know if Great Uncle likes men because it's natural to him or for other reasons." Mabel explains in her brother's stead. "Great Uncle does have a troubled past and tons of insecurities."

"Oh... He has. A bunch." The triangle's voice lowered his volume, flopping on the teenager's back and hugging the doll close. "They're clean with no scent. He made me wear some of those..."

"Uh..." Mabel doesn't know what to say to that. She can imagine Dipper wearing them, just seeing a male version of herself, and that's fine. Now seeing an adult wear them felt odd. 'Not like I'm kink shaming my uncle but I never thought of it as arousing...'

"Would you still have sex with Cipher if he were a girl, Belle?" Dipper asked at random. "And Cipher. Does Great Uncle have sex with you as a male or a female?"

"I'd... I'd give it a try." Mabel answered lamely, not sure what's going on.

"Both sex yet he often takes me as a male." Will crawled to Dipper's neck, staring at the book. "He likes being in control. Do you like being in control, master?"

"Depends." Dipper hummed, writing the last parts in the scroll. "If it's Mabel, I'd have to give her the steering wheel. She likes being in control."

"That's not what he-Never mind." Mabel shook her head. It wouldn't surprise her if Dipper consents to her suggestion to performing deeds of incest. She... has not gotten that far into the darkness yet. 'There's definitely a universe for that.'

"Anything promising?" Dipper asked while the triangle crawls up his head once more.

"I'm reading it." Will rested on Dipper's head. The doll partially covering the magician's sight. "Urgh..."

"What is it?" Mabel looked at the dream demon, already halfway on the seventh scroll.

"N-nothing. Nothing." Will shakes furiously and Dipper blew some of his bangs off his face. Will distracts him further, holding the temples. "I will protect you, master!"

"Okay. Get off. I can't focus." Dipper swatted the doll and the black noodle arms. "What did you read?"

"... Can I lie?" Will asked, shrinking onto one side of the couch when Dipper decides to sit up.

"No. Tell us." Dipper glared at the wide-eyed demon.

...

After a couple of seconds, Dipper covered his eyes. "You're making that face again. Stop that. I can't get angry at that face."

"What face?" Will asked innocently and Mabel looks at her servant. Oh god. He looked so cute and the tears just make his eye sparkle.

"Are you bullying Will again?" Mabel mock threatened and Dipper averted his gaze to his sister.

"Hush you." Dipper lightly spoke out and Mabel smiles back. Dipper looks back at the demon. "Is it bad?"

"Do you remember the aphrodisiac given to you last month?" The dream demon reminded and Dipper looked up. "It has something to do with that."

"He drugged you?" Mabel placed her pen down, outraged and the look of her brother told the knife thrower to give this child a hug. Mabel walked towards Dipper, hugging him. "Oh it's okay brother. I'm always here if you need me!"

"Ah but the drug didn't work." Dipper mumbled, looking back at the demon. He looks at Mabel, giving a kiss on her cheek. "And I love you too, Belle."

"Mystery twins forever~" Mabel hugged and Dipper raised his arm to give a one man hug.

"Are you talking about that time I had to transfer the drug into your system, Cipher?" Dipper answered, resting his chin on Mabel's shoulder. "The one time you forgot to warn me how hungry you were and took me into the mindscape?"

"U-uhmmm.." Will watched Mabel tightened her hug, shrinking further.

"What did we do there...? Kiss some more... Then sleep on a bed." Dipper finally remembers, excluding the already known facts such as healing the demon because Dipper is the only capable healer in the family. "Wake up and have a prep talk before meeting Great Uncle again-?!"

"You have a lot of secrets, brother." Mabel tightened her hug to the point Dipper stilled. "You never told me you lost your first kiss to Will."

"N-no. My first kiss is with Mermando. Y-you forced me to save your fishy friend remember?" Dipper tapped Mabel's back, "You can stop now. I get it. I'm sorry!"

"But seriously, don't hide those type of secrets." Mabel lets go and Dipper rest his back on the couch. "Great Uncle shouldn't be using you as a guinea pig. He could take other people aside from his family."

"I never keep secrets from you. I just forget to tell them because I'm busy." Dipper turned his head to stare at the remaining nine. He'll be in his fifth scroll soon. "I bet Stanford's a sadist."

"I bet Stanford's a sado-masochist!" Mabel laughed and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Remember. This is the same guy who still forgave Will for pushing him into the portal. He's either a masochist or a retard for falling in love with the triangle take two!"

"I bet the Love God did this." Dipper joked. "The whole reason why Great Uncle became obsessed with Cipher is because the Love god dripped some of that smile-Love potion in the food. The rest is history."

"I-I wish it was t-the Love God's fault..." Will sulked on the side of the couch. "But it isn't a-and I can't b-be with y-you a-always..."

"Don't wet the couch..." Dipper moved close to the triangle, hugging the demon. "Here. You feel better?"

"N-no..." The demon sniffed. "I don't know when I'll ever be..."

"We can vape after this?" Dipper suggested and shut his eyes when the triangle hit his eyes. "Not a fan of e-cigars? How about the real thing: cigar or cigarette?"

"That will kill your lungs!" The demon cried and the magician made a raspberry sound.

"No one is too young to take drugs." Dipper answered and received another nonlethal hit from the noodle hands.

"I am cleaning your room after this!" Will declared and Dipper hugged the demon.

"Shh... Let this body wilt." Dipper comforts the motherly demon. "I already made a will. Everything I have will go to my sister. Cut my corpse to pieces and feed it to the birds. I know the owls are watching."

"Love you too (Mabel wants to ask why the owls but she has better concerns.) and that was part of your list?" Mabel checked her phone once more, seeing none of that in her To-do List. "No fair! I want to try too!"

"No one is going to smoke, vape, take drugs or anything harmful for that matter!" Will fumed and yet the dream demon can't be fully angry because Dipper's hugging him. Will begins to cry again, red anger turns back to blue. "Why do you do this to yourselves?!"

"We love you too, Will." Mabel stated, taking another scroll because she'll be done with hers soon.

"Does Great Uncle have any plans regarding your useless contract with him?" Dipper murmured, staring at the clock. Four hours before the strike of midnight and Fiddleford has yet to call them. "Once he breaks the barrier, you're free. I sometimes wonder if he did that to torture you or because he doesn't trust his own nephew to giving him the answer."

"He is finding for a way to amend it but I won't consent to the new terms and provisions." Will snuggled close to the magician, can't help but want the comfort given to him. "Master's so smart. You deserve a galaxy."

"Are you offering me more work, Cipher? What a sadist." Dipper laments, smiling when the triangle pokes his cheek. "I thought you love me?"

"But I _will_ kill for you." Will promised and azure eyes stare at sapphire. "I... I want your eyes. Can I have your eyes before you die?"

"If you can remove it without pain then yes you can have my eyes before I move to the afterlife." Dipper agreed.

"Yay~!" The demon smiles (like a wink?) but opens the eye once more. "I want your soul too."

"No. It's reserved for someone." Dipper responded and the demon tears up again. "Why are you crying? You have my eyes. Pretty sure the eyes are the windows to the soul but this time the soul is gone and you're going to stare back at your own soul."

"Hey! Stop talk- (Mabel stared at the two) cuddling the cute dorito and write!" Mabel told off her brother, deciphering the eight scroll. "You can cuddle the demon later. Right now, you write like you've never written before!"

"Did you know he smells like blueberry?" Dipper answered in turn, a very random reply. Dipper looks at his sister and sighs, letting go of the demon. "But you're right. As the leader of the household, I need to accomplish all tasks before any of the residents return..."

"..." The blue triangle stared at the so-called leader. "What are you doing?"

"Being resourceful." Dipper pulls his phone out, taking a picture for a software to decode, and he grabs his fountain pen. "I forgot Fiddleford made one of these."

"What?! Send one to me. I'm tired of staring at Hieroglyphs." Mabel opened her bluetooth and Dipper sent it. "Thank the internet."

"I remember those two got into a lover's quarrel because of that." Dipper yawned, copying the pictures. "Then they did a bro-hug or whatever Fiddleford calls it."

"He's still in-denial huh?" Mabel disapproved this. Fiddleford should be a man and accept his attraction to their psycho great uncle. "Will. Can you tell us why you fell in love with our Great Uncle?"

* * *

"He was very nice and gave me lots of presents." Will answered after two hours. There are nine scrolls to go and Mabel is massaging her wrist because of the nonstop writing. "He was a curious human, polite and well-mannered until he found out I had friends..."

"Your friends found out about Stanford?" Dipper pondered, grabbing another blank book. "I remember Belle and I fighting against an aqua elemental. If all of them are that strong then I wouldn't be surprised."

"My friends trust you... just not Stanford." Will is now hugging two dolls, one Dipper and one Mabel, in his arms. "And Stanford didn't trust them."

"Oh no... Did he make you choose love or friendship?" Mabel cooed, raising her hand to receive her nineteenth scroll. "You chose friends, didn't you?"

"Because they're right. I only met him for two human years and he made me do things I know is wrong but I did it because I wanted to connect..." The triangle hugged the dolls so hard that the eye of the Dipper doll popped. Will starts crying.

"My saint of a brother. Will you be a dear and calm him down? I'm almost done with this." Mabel pleaded, confident she'll think of quitting the second she helps her friend.

"Hm..." Dipper looked at the fussy demon, plucking the amulet he made on his cloak and giving it to the demon. He knows what those dolls are. The same ones Mabel gave to the demon as a present. Will stops crying, taking hold of the amulet with his tiny fingers. Dipper returns to his work, staring at the time. One hour left and he's at his thirteenth scroll. Dipper pushes the scroll, snapping his finger to expose it to different types of light. "Think of that as a replacement."

"I will keep this in my room." Will hugged it and the magician is surprised to see hearts popping from nowhere, also popping like bubbles.

"What did you give him, Dipdot?" Mabel stood up, already done with twenty scrolls and ready to place three books on the table. She feels lightheaded and her hands are dead but this is for her brother!

"My amulet." Dipper watched his sister walk and drop the finished work on the table. "I still have a spare in my room."

"Doesn't that have a piece of your soul?" Mabel looked at her twin as the dream demon vanished to who-knows-where. "What if he eats it?"

"Then let him." Dipper continued writing, staring at the small imprints. "He tasted both of us already, more you than I, so our taste shouldn't be any different."

"But your amulet is more than just a catalyst." Mabel checked what's the shortest scroll, grabbing it. "You placed an essence of what you are into that thing. He could use that to detect you no matter what space is between you and him."

"I doubt he'll use it for that purpose. Since Cipher is in our side, I found it fit to keep him alive in our dimension." Dipper comforts his confused sister. "Stop thinking about it. You told me to trust Cipher."

'But not that level of trust.' Mabel face palmed at her clueless brother. Mabel blew out some air. "This is why I ship you with paperwork."

"..." Dipper blinked, processing the words. He squinted, worried for his sister's well-being. "Maybe you should check on Will. He might be watching what's happening on Fiddleford's date. I'll... finish things from here."

"Remember brother. If you need advice or realize you're in love with someone, talk to me." Mabel walked towards Dipper, placing a hand on her brother. "You can trust me."

"I don't know where this is going but I will." Dipper agreed, albeit hesitant though.


	12. [PRESENT] Ȁ̶̳͈͚̌̂b̵̠̄̓̕y̶̧̖̌s̶̹͑̇s̴̙͇̆̒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She says she needs her twin...  
> [She wants to cross the line]  
> ...On the day of her birthday.  
> [On the day of our birthday?]  
> \- Untimely death of a family  
> [Ultimately the world's fault.]  
> Lone Survivor Mabel Pines  
> [Lonely Shooting Star, my twin.]

[ = **7** **∩** **0$** =]

.

..

...

....

_A1on3_

_A1l Al0ne_

_-in th3 Aby5s-_

(Blinding.Darkness.Loud.Silence.)

[ _Obedient.Deviant.Relentless.Goddess._ ]

[Unholy Sanctuary ~ **Alive but deleted - dead but existing** ~ Established End]

[ _Mysterious Void = open Containment. Forgetting or Recalling? Repeating but Stopping = The beginning and ending._]

Death nowhere in sight, Insanity is standing behind the throne but a voice pierce through the darkness. The sound ripples, breaking thoughts.

" **I need you to wake up! I need you here, bro. I can't do this by myself. I can't do this without you so please wake up!** "

¿ _An innocent wish echoing down to an inconspicuous part of the multiverse_?

(A human living in a hellish nightmare.)

[ _I... I want to grant her wish._ ]

- _[gl@5s br3aking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949014)_ -

_Corrup7ing_

_3arth_

....

...

..

.

**[ 3×iT ]**

" _ **Why don't we grant her wish?**_ " An enormous black salamander came into view, its beady eyes staring back at the fragment. " _ **Mason Gleeful.**_ "

* * *

" **WAKE UP!** "

"?!" A sharp tug, the magician heard the voice of his twin. The teenager blinked, but saw nothing except the A̶̛̛̰̣̗̼͙͎͍̗͎̼͍̟̰͆̀͆̑͊̀̿͐̈́̃͝͝b̶̧̛̳̩̲̱̥̫̓͆̍̑̿̈́͂̌̄̄̂̓y̶̡͇͇͎̲͎̫̒̀̇̾̎͛͝ͅs̸͔̪̖̻͓̞̭̟͕͓̹̉̑͋̊͋͝͠s̷̢̱͚̐̑͠ͅ.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Mabel yelled, holding her brother by the arms. She shook her brother, staring back at an indifferent expression. "Mason?! Speak to me! Now!"

[ _Calm down, Belle._ ] Mason answered, but he doesn't see her. He's still sitting inside the darkness and staring at Axolotl, hearing the whisper of the unknown.

" _ **Unfortunate.**_ " The Axolotl swirls around, ignoring the growing dread from the human." _ **You'll be gone from that dimension by the end of Summer.**_ "

[ _Belle?!_ ] He raised his hand, hoping to sense his twin's magic. ~~Something's not right.~~ The human requests as black hands hold onto him, b̴̟͓̗̔̃ḛ̶̍̍g̷͓̤̙̋g̵̣͑i̴̭̰͐̈̈n̵̰̭̳͋̒̈́g̴̠̹̎ ̴̧͕͔̈t̷̼͚̎̉ȍ̴͙͈̭ ̷͈̒b̶̩͌e̵̽̐͌ͅ ̴̇̓͜š̴̭̫̄ã̶͚̖̒͜v̶̩̐̆ḙ̶̥̤͆d̷̯͑͊͛ ̴̟͆͝͝a̶͕͆s̴͉͂̃ ̸̹͉̕w̶̛̹͙̓e̷̩̜̬̿͌l̵̗̦͋͒l̷͖̦̜̋͂̑, and tries grabbing thin air. The Axolotl is smiling, listening to the human yell. [ _Pull me!_ ]

The shooting star indeed pulled him to her, a sharp tug that could tear delicate souls in half. **Brutal, swift and frantic.** The equilibrium in the room broke from the sudden spike of energy, breaking several porcelain and chinaware. The lights flicker and several bulbs explode yet the magician needs more. _More and M0R3._ Mana leaked between the duo. ~~**More and more before the gate closes!**~~

"What's going on up here?!" Loud footsteps coming closer, the door of the room was ripped from the frames to reveal worried residents. ~~**The gate closes, taking a piece of the runaway.**~~

"!!!" Mabel pulled back, covering her mouth as she coughed. Getting stronger. Blood dripped from her mouth as the female struggles to get off the pure white sheets. Getting harder to conceal. She lands on the carpet, unable to contain the blood as it drips onto wood. Memories of the past reemerging.

"..." Mason sat on his bed, covering his eyes with one hand. The blood of his sister is on his lips. He can still taste it, her burning fear and despair. The teen dares not speak, savoring the present. _Alive, existing mere human._

_[ ** ~~Yet the truth is standing there and everything around them is fiction.~~** ]_

"Mason.. What did you do?" His Great Uncle spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder. The con artist and scientist went to help his twin. Their voices remind him of the echoes from down ṱ̴̢͑h̵̢̙͈̓e̷̦͘͜r̴͚̾̑e̴̢̼̪͗͂.

"Experimenting." The human lies, regret rolling off with every syllable. ~~Axolotl is watching~~ ~~.~~ The magician turns to his uncle's area, admitting his mistake. "I apologize for causing a ruckus."

"I see..." The room turns dark. The picture frame breaks and reality returns to it's former place ~~but~~ ~~the teenager did nothing to stop it~~.

*Smack!

"Are you a fool?!" Worry shifts to anger, Stanford slapped his nephew ~~and not a word was uttered from the magician~~. "You know better than to use your own twin for such experiments! If you really want to kill your sister then I'll do it for you!"

"Sixer. That's enough." Stanley warns, sensing another entity not pleased with his brother's action. Fiddleford helped Mabel go to the bathroom, hearing his niece vomit few rooms away. He tried to lighten the mood, scanning his awfully silent nephew. "Hand out his punishment later. We haven't even eaten yet!"

"I expected better from you. Stay in your room until I return." Stanford stood up, moving away from his ward. He looks at the doorway, seeing his twin and his servant. "Back to the dining room, that includes you Cipher."

"B-but.." The dream demon looks at his past master, wanting to comfort him.

"That's an **order**." Stanford emphasized and the demon glared at him. Will Cipher vanished, unwilling to walk anywhere close to his current master.

...

"..." The magician slowly opened his eyes and got off his bed. Everything is too bright. He walks towards the vanity mirror, staring at reflection.

"..." Mason stared at a broken mirror, hesitant but calls out. "A-axolotl."

 ** _"Hello contractee_ _._** " Someone responds from the broken reflection and the magician stares at the opposite of Will Cipher. " _ **What is it that you wish**_ _ **?**_ "

"Give me more time." Hands clenched to fists, Mason Gleeful finally recalls the END. "I remember now."


	13. Deep blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends might lighten the mood.

"I never thought you'd agree to come." Pacifica scratched the back of her head, smiling at the brunette. "Uhm... Where's Dipper?"

"He fell ill." Mabel waves her hand, treating it like a minor thing but Gideon and Pacifica can see how unsettled she looked. "I didn't want to skip this event and miss out being with my new friends."

"You sure?" Gideon looked around. He can see two Stans and the scientist at a distance.

"Hahaha! It's all mine!" Stanley laughed maniacally, claiming the chair. "Finders keepers Sixer!"

"Don't cause a scene, Stanley." Stanford face palmed at his brother's action. The sag mumbled, "How am I related to you again?"

"Cause a scene?" Stanley rolled his eyes, pointing at his twin. "You're overly dressed! You too Fiddleford!"

"I thought this was a formal party." The scientist stood close to Stanford, observing the other guests. "But Stanley might be right. We're the only ones dressed this way."

"All right. You leave me no choice." Stanford concedes at the whims of his colleague. He removed his cloak and the jacket.

"What are you doing?" Fiddleford wondered, watching his friend strip until one layer remains.

"I'm changing to a semi-formal attire." Stanford explained, looking at his friend. "You should too."

"Oh-" Fiddleford suddenly felt embarrassed when he saw how well-built his ally was. "I don't know how to swim."

"You don't?" Stanford frowned. "Then I'll teach you."

"No no no. I don't want to bother you!" Fiddleford looks away and the sage is too dense to realize the scientist's emotion.

"Get out of my view!" Stanley cursed the two awkward couple. "I am not a third wheel."

'You are one.' Pacifics pressed her lips. 'Poor guy.'

"Of course, silly." Mabel smiles sweetly at Gideon. Gideon wonders why she's so happy right now when her eyes aren't showing the same expression. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Yeah..." Pacifica looks back at Mabel and Will. Mabel's wearing a simple blue sundress, the color matches her family's blue. Will removed his vest and coat, leaving behind a white wing collar dress shirt. The dream demon seems troubled, not focused but that's probably because they left one family member sick and alone in the house.

"Thank you for letting me bring my guardians and friends." Mabel smiled before looking at Will holding an umbrella over her head. "Is something wrong, Will?"

"Nothing.." Will answered in his usual sullen tone. Everyone seems to be staring at the duo, mesmerized at their matching color.

"If you say so~" Mabel can feel their stares and she doesn't mind the attention. "Ready to swim?"

"Sure..." Gideon did not expect Mabel to remove her sundress to reveal a bikini. Gideon looked away, fixing his hair. "You look.. uhh great!"

"Thanks." Mabel gave her dress to Will, tugging the demon with her. "I'll catch up after Will place sunscreen on me!"

"Okay!" Pacifica waved back, hearing a commotion to see Mabel's other friends come: Grenda and Candy. They also look... Different. Grenda became more athletic while Candy is slowly looking like those K-Pop idols she watched sometimes. Pacifica looks at Gideon who's mumbling to himself. "Everyone's changing huh?"

"Yeah... I wonder what's next?" Gideon felt uneasy for some reason. A month left before the twins go to college. She remembers Mabel talking about it during their road trip. It was also because of this reason that Pacifica found a kindred soul ~~and that she will have a friend in college~~. They both love fashion, want to get away from their parental authority and passed the same college. Though Mabel passed more qualified and well-known universities, the female chose to go to the same college that Pacifica will enter. Mason passed everything and the teen has yet to decide which school to go to. The only problem the twins had left was to physically escape from the two Stans, particularly Stanford.

> _"I'll figure something out..." The magician tapped on wood, eyes closed as his twin invited the dynamic duo into his private study room. He opens his eyes, azure eyes staring at his twin. "Or my name isn't Mason Gleeful..."_
> 
> _"Can we bring Will too?" Mabel wondered, lying on a beanbag and tossing a knife in the air. Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch. She looked at the albino reading a book about the stars, asking further. "Or is that impossible?"_
> 
> _"If we don't want them after our Gluteus maximus then we shouldn't bring Cipher." Dipper state the obvious. Mabel can clearly persuade Stanley for a quick getaway. In fact, Stanley might even encourage such deeds. The guy learned tons of stuff away from his family, learning not to rely on anyone. The only condition that con artist might give would be to call monthly or when they're in trouble. Fiddleford will impose the same conditions, but more lenient because he trusts them to survive. "Great Uncle Ford is our only concern... If we don't bring Cipher then he too will be a problem."_
> 
> _"Why? Will rarely makes problems." Pacifica defended her friend, drawing on the floor. "Or are you thinking he'll wander around and get hurt by people evil than your uncle? I'm pretty sure Stanford is the most evil person in the world."_
> 
> _"No.. I get Dipper's point." Gideon looks down from his book, staring at his friends. "Will might encounter problems if he isn't aware of the plan."_
> 
> _"In short, he might get us caught and Great Uncle will have my head." Dipper leaned back on his chair, staring at his hands. ~~He's distracted, almost resigned.~~ The teenager sighed, "But there is a way... And I will need all of your help."_

"You already did what he asked you to do?" Gideon asked, recalling Pacifica visiting the Womantaurs and pixies frequently. His task is monitor the work of the Druids and gnomes. Those two races don't seem to get along at times. He remembers seeing Mabel enter the Unicorn's territory, but the knife thrower always comes out tired.

"Almost done-" Pacifica pat Gideon's shoulder. "I have to go first. Just remembered something!"

"O-okay!" Gideon watched his friend dash back into the Southeast mansion, curious what she forgot.

* * *

Click.

" _This better not be you or I swear I'm going to buy take-out._ " Dipper answered on the other side. He sounds hurt, but that might just be his annoyance to the constant calling from a certain someone. Also, how is buying take-out a threat?

"No. This is Pacifica." The blonde answered and she couldn't help but smile when she heard a sound of relief. "Sorry for calling you."

" _No. It's fine. Sorry if I couldn't come today._ " Dipper apologized, attitude turning milder at the sound of his friend. Pacifica took a seat, listening to her friend. " _Things happen and I realize I don't have much time left to tie up loose ends._ "

"Sounds serious." Pacifica frowned and the magician laughs. "You shouldn't laugh. Everything you do is flawless! What happened?"

" _Great Uncle Stanford heard me sing in the bathroom._ " Dipper humored, obviously lying with how happy he sounds. The magician always has that hint of amusement when he's playing around. Lying is one of them. Mabel told her the serious lies aren't logical so it was easier to identify those things. " _He has a recorder in his study room and I must delete all trace of it before Summer ends!_ "

"Oh? You can't sing that bad!" Pacifica plays along, liking the soft temporary joy she gives this emotionally-constipated mage. "I bet you sound amazing."

" _I-Of course I sound amazing, b-but it's embarrassing!_ " Dipper is now flustered. He's always easily embarrassed when she compliments him.

"That's why you should sing when Gid and I come over next time." Pacifica twirls her hair, forgetting her question at the thought of the magician.

" _Ha! Over my cold corpse... Maybe next time._ " Dipper mumbled the last words, still steaming up. She spent a total of a week with the twins for the past two months and Dipper is too easy to read. He really needs to level up his social skills. " _Why did you call by the way?_ "

"I..." Pacifica frowned, trying to recall. ~~The memory of Dipper entrusting Mabel under her care gets locked inside a box.~~ The Northeast puffed her cheek, peeved she forgot something. "I wanted to hear if you were okay."

" _I'm certainly not dead yet._ " Dipper chuckled and there was that smile again, appearing on the blonde's face once more. The longer she hangs out with Dipper, the more she enjoys the magician's company. He was a narcissistic overthinking bookworm with a sister-complex, but deep in that soul is a nice person. " _If Candy asks about me, ignore her. She's still bitter I rejected her._ "

"But Candy looks so pretty." Pacifica admitted, turning to the side as she listens to her friend. "Why wouldn't you?"

" _That's my little secret._ " Dipper teased and it was Pacifica who blushed at his next words. " _Unless you're interested?_ "

"M-me? Nah." Pacifica is not seeing Dipper as a love candidate. How could she when this is the same guy who tried to kill Gideon? Pacifica checked outside, seeing the sun set. "You seeing what I see?"

" _If I wasn't so good in divination then I would say something extremely inappropriate._ " Dipper answers and it didn't make sense. " _But yes. The view looks lovely. You should head back to Gideon. He isn't the same pudgy male five years ago. Ladies are surrounding him and Belle is too busy with her own group of admirers. Dream demon? Don't rely on him. He has his hands full._ "

"Not our fault we're all growing hot." Pacifica can accept that fact. It's as if hormones have changed them all in a good way, physically. The mental department? Not sure yet. "Oh right. Dipper. What university will you go to again?"

" _Haven't thought of it yet._ " Dipper hummed. The guy always hums his words when he's happy. Mabel and Will must have caught the habit from the magician. " _Is_ _that_ _all?_ "

"I miss you." Pacifica blurted out and held her breath. That wasn't planned and those words certainly sounded romantic. Pacifica covered her face, not sure what to say. Should she take it back? Should she apologize? Should she-

" _Leave your window open and I'll visit you tonight_ _._ " Dipper muttered and her heart skips a beat. That sounds creepy but also romantic. Oh no! She doesn't know what to feel so she did what anyone would do ~~she thinks!~~

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"?" Dipper furrowed his eyebrows when his friend hung up, staring at the phone. "Did I say something wrong?"

> "..." Pacifica covered her face with her hands, ignoring the phone. The thought of having a guy over in her bedroom wasn't foreign to her, but the thought of Mason being in her room sounded so.. Pacifica whined, annoyed at herself. "You iddiioot!"

"Maybe she doesn't like my flute?" Dipper thought. He did let his Gideon and Pacifica hear him play the flute and Pacifica loved it. Well. That's what he would like to believe. The blonde seemed so fixated during his performance that she fell from her seat and later asks for him to play another song... Dipper placed the phone down, checking his cellphone to see a dozen text messages from the dream demon. He decides to type...

**∆: Why aren't you responding?**

**∆: If you're** **asleep, you don't have to answer.**

 **∆:** **But don't forget to eat okay?**

**________________________________________**

**What does it mean when a female, other than my sister, says I miss you?**

"..." Dipper squints at his words, not sure if he worded it right. Cipher might find out who told him these words and the teen isn't ready for the demon's teasing.

**When a loved one says I miss you, what should I say?**

"Hmmm..." Dipper cursed, not liking how that sounds. It sounds like he wants human love advice. No one asks Will about love. 'He might get the wrong idea.'

**What does I miss you mean when a friend says it?**

"Sent." Dipper decides to keep it short. Make it vague so the demon won't know what he wants to know. Will answered fast, replying with more than what he wanted to see.

**∆: You** **and your friend rarely see each other.**

**∆: Are you okay? Why are you covering my eyes?**

**∆: Are you doing human activities?**

**∆: Can I watch or can I join you if so?**

**∆: Do you want me to come back? I can come back for you.**

"..." Dipper looks at the messages flood.

**∆: I know you're reading this. Why are you not responding?**

**∆: Does you fingers hurt? Do you want me to heal it?**

**∆: Are you sleepy? I can fix your bed for you. Make it extra comfy.**

**∆: Or do you want me to sleep with you? I don't mind.**

**∆: Master? Please respond or are you too slow in texting?**

****________________________________________** **

**Why are you so chatty?**

Dipper deletes his words and decides to call the demon instead.

R-!

"What are you doing, Cipher? Shouldn't you be making sure none of them does anything they will regret in the future?" Dipper asked, standing up and walking to his bedroom.

" ** _But they aren't drinking so everyone is fully aware of the consequences of their actions._** " Will answered in turn, " _ **I'm currently observing Mistress dancing with Gideon. They look happy together.**_ "

"What about Great Uncle and Fiddleford?" Dipper reached his room, searching for his flute. He wants to know how's Pacifica but if he asks now, the demon will grow suspicious. _He can't subject himself to the demon's teasing._ "And what's that noise in your area?"

" _ **Sev'ral timez. Wait...**_ " The demon paused for a while. The sound faded away, leaving just the speaker's voice. " _ **Better?**_ "

"I need a status update." Dipper sat on his bed, staring at his pillows. "Is the ship sailing?"

" _ **The ship is sailing but they choose to be unidentified.**_ " The triangle said in resignation. " _ **Maybe five more months?**_ "

"Blast them. I don't have the luxury of time." Dipper rubbed his eyes. "When is Love God visiting again ?"

" _ **Can we not rely on him?**_ " The demon begged yet the magician paid no attention to him. " _ **This is the same entity who made Wendy and Robbie to go together!**_ "

"They look like a perfect couple so that's all right." Dipper shrugged it off, staring at the triangular window. "Now stop texting me. There are better things to do aside from using the phone. Go and meet your human friends. I'm sure the Southeast invited everyone in town."

" _ **I-I'm sorry..**_ " Will sniffed. " _ **You're right. I shouldn't be talking to you on the phone...**_ "

"Good for you..." Dipper didn't finish his sentence as the window opened from the outside. Eyes narrowed to slits when he saw a tiny blue triangle slip through the gap. "I used human friends."

"♪" The triangle cooed, hugging the human's cheek.

"This isn't a part of your ability set, Cipher." Dipper exhales, unable to hate an innocent triangle. Bilocation seems to be very common skill ever since the dream demon contracted him and Mabel.

"Hm..." Dipper leans on the wall, twirling his flute as he held the now medium sized triangle with one arm. 'I wonder what Pacifica wears in her bedroom?'

**Author's Note:**

> Not so evil villains.
> 
> It will end with an explanation how Free Fall came to be. o-o


End file.
